Lover Shuffle
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Part two of my Shuffle universe. Now that their relationship status has been changed, Rachel, Sam and Puck now face the school in the aftershock. Hilarious drama and sexy times will ensue!  Pucklevanberry, M for a reason! Mentions of slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said this wouldn't be posted until I felt seven by seven, but I'll be leaving on Friday for a couple of weeks and I'm not sure how my internet service is going to be.**

Rachel quickly saved her relationship status and logged off the computer. Finally, after two months of uncertainty and bouncing back and forth, her boys finally figured out the best thing for her. Sam and Noah had approached her the week prior and told her their idea: Date both of them, at the same time. They wanted her and she wanted them, so what was to stop her? Her fellow gleeks made things difficult with their constant questioning; now they had their answer.

Grabbing her phone off her desk, she put it on silent and turned to where Noah and Sam lay on her bed, both of them grinning at their phones and snickering.

"Babe, you started a storm," Noah said, looking up at her.

Rachel shrugged and looked at them through half-lidded eyes. "I'm done with Facebook for now," she murmured pointedly. Being the smart guys that they were, they put their phones on her bedside table. Rachel crawled between them on the bed, allowing them to kiss her cheeks before she cuddled against them, Noah on her left and Sam on her right.

They lay there, the guys arms wrapped around the petite brunette. "You okay?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Rachel smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. She started to pull away but his fingers tangled in her hair, holding her securely in place as he explored her mouth. Her moan grew louder as Noah ground his hips against her arse and peppered her shoulders with kisses before his mouth found _that_ spot on her neck. She gasped into Sam's mouth, whimpering as the blond dipped his hand below her skirt, drawing odd patterns on her knickers over the wet spot they had created.

Noah's hand trailed up and down her side before snaking under her shirt, his long fingers dancing along her abdomen. She sucked in, clutching Sam's shoulders as Noah cupped her breast and Sam's deft fingers slid beneath her knickers. Rachel wrenched away, gasping, as Puck unlatched her bra.

"Oh! No, we ca-" Noah silenced her with a hard kiss. Sam began working her knickers down with one hand while the other began unbuttoning her shirt, his large mouth kissing the newly exposed skin.

"It's okay, Rach, we promise." He nuzzled her neck. "Just let us take care of you, love." Not giving her a chance to refuse, Noah dipped back down, capturing her lips once more and forcing her to lie on her back as Sam pulled her knickers off her ankles. The blond geek grabbed one of her pillows and settled it under her hips, lifting her up and exposing her pussy to him. Sam noticed how tense her thighs were and began kissing her ankle, rubbing her foot gently. Puck shot him a look and Sam nodded. The darker boy trailed kisses down her slender neck, stopping at the more sensitive places to bite down, then soothing with his tongue.

Rachel whimpered as Noah latched onto her nipple while Sam kissed her inner thigh, blowing cool air on her aching centre. Sam finally (_finally!_) thrust his tongue inside her and one of her tiny hands speared through his mop of hair while the other carded through Noah's Mohawk as they continued their simultaneous assault.

Noah tweaked the nipple he doesn't have in his mouth as Sam pushed a finger into her, sucking on her clit.

"Noah… Sam… Please," Rachel gasped, her hands pushing their heads closer to her body as that delicious feeling began building in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell us what you need," Sam hissed against her before continuing his ministrations.

"I-I-I-"

"Say it," Noah whispered, biting her nipple before switching sides.

"I-I need… Ohgodohfuckrightthere!" Her hands clenched spasmodically, her nails digging into their scalps as she tumbled over that wonderful edge. Sam kept working his finger in her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Puck left a trail of hot, wet kisses up her chest to her neck before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and tugging Sam up to join them. The blond tilted her head up, kissing her slowly and sweetly before releasing her.

Rachel sighed, snuggling between them. "I'm glad we did this," she murmured, her eyes already drooping closed.

"Me too," both boys said, kissing her forehead and wrapping their arms around her tiny body. Within moments, her breathing evened.

"Her dad's will be home in a couple of hours," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, but we can let her sleep for a bit," Puck whispered back.

They interlaced their fingers together over her hip and lay back, intent on resting a bit before her dads interrupted their personal time with their girl.

_Knock knock knock!_

Sam jolted awake, blinking stupidly before realized that someone (probably one of her dads) is knocking on her door. He shook Rachel and Puck awake as whoever was on the other side called out, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Rachel called back.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Are your boyfriends going to stay to eat?"

Rachel blushed, thinking about their activities earlier, and Sam winked at her, stretching to work out the kinks. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the expanse of skin where his shirt rode up.

"Yes, they'll stay for dinner," she finally replied.

Rachel's fathers had been unexpectedly cool about their precious daughter having two boyfriends, especially since they knew about each other and it was their idea in the first place. Rachel assured them that they were going to be using protection 'should they engage in intercourse,' which made her fathers feel better, surprisingly.

They heard him walk away and Rachel crawled off the end of the bed and turned to stare at the two impossibly hot guys stretched over her bed.

"Where is my underwear?"

**A/N: I know it's not much, but here it is, the sequel to Facebook Shuffle. I may or may not continue this, going into what the school thinks of this newest Gleek scandal… And more sexy times… If not, I have another idea, which I will write, regardless if this particular story goes on.**

**But it will only continue IF YOU ASK FOR IT! Normally I don't ask for reviews, but this time, I really need to know if you want this to continue, so please drop me a little message :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Judging b y the explosion of AWESOME that is currently in my inbox, I'll judge that you guys like this story and want it to continue? 'Cause, holy crap, I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for one single chapter! **

**Sorry this took so long, I wanted to post it before we left, but I was busy :/ Enjoy!**

**Also, there is some slash in this chapter, along with some minor sexy times! Where the 888's are is the beginning of the the slash, though it's not marked where it ends. Sorry :/**

"_You want want?" Rachel stared at the two boys sitting on her bed and looking at her expectantly._

"_We want you to date us," Sam replied simply._

"_At the same time?"_

"_Of course," Noah scoffed. "We decided to hang out last weekend and talk-"_

"_-drink-" Sam interrupted with a grin._

"_- through our differences and we realized that we both care for you a lot-"_

"_-and we want you to be happy. Of course, we want to be happy too." Sam shot Noah a look._

"_And your proposal is that I date both of you?" She failed to see the logic in that, honestly._

"_Well, there's a bit more to it than that," Noah murmured, glancing at Sam._

"_Would you please elaborate on that, Noah?" she asked, frustrated that they were keeping secrets from her. She stood and paced in front of them. "I mean, if I date both of you, there's still all the possessive issues and-" Sam cut her off, standing to press a sweet kiss to her lips before sitting down again. He held one of her hands as Noah grabbed the other one._

"_Rach, while you're dating us, we'll be dating each other," the darker boy told her._

_She knew her jaw dropped. "Uh, wha-"_

"_When we hung out to figure out the whole thing with you, we realized that we kinda like each other, too," Sam told her, only slightly awkward._

"_I… I don't understand?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. The guys grinned at her before turning to each other. Noah's empty hand came up and cupped Sam's face gently, leaning forward-_

_Knock knock knock!_

Rachel was jolted out of her dream as someone (Sam) shook her awake as whoever was on the other side called out, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Daddy?" she called back.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Are your boyfriends going to stay to eat?"

Rachel blushed, thinking about their activities earlier, and Sam winked at her, stretching to work out the kinks. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the expanse of skin where his shirt rode up.

"Yes, they'll stay for dinner," she finally replied.

Though the guys had been nervous about telling her fathers, Rachel knew they would be happy as long as she was happy. Her fathers trusted her and she was quick to assure them that all precautions would be taken in the physical aspect.

They listened as her daddy walked away and Rachel crawled off the end of the bed and turned to stare at the two impossibly hot guys stretched over her bed, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

"Where is my underwear?"

Sam snickered, pointing to her trophy case where the missing garment was hanging from a dance trophy. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed them, ignoring Noah's whistle as her skirt rode up slightly. When she turned around, they were still lying on her bed, though they had closed the gap between them and their hands were intertwined between them while their empty arms were tucked behind their heads. It was actually really cute that they were sitting in the same position, both staring at her hungrily.

"Well, come on, let's go have a nice dinner with my dads," she grinned, walking towards her door with a playful sway to her hips. Her only warning was a soft growl before Noah had her pinned against the door, his lips on her shoulder.

"Little tease," he growled, pressing his erection against her before flipping her around and kissing her roughly. She kept her eyes opening, staring at Sam, still smirking on her bed, as Noah trailed kisses down her jaw.

"Stop," she said breathily, watching as Sam licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Noah, please, we need to go to dinner."

He sighed but stepped back, leering at her. She winked at him and held out a hand for Sam while offering him her free one. No one objected when Sam pulled her to him and kissed her with the same vigor as Noah, pulling her tightly to him.

Though she was very reluctant, she pulled away, removing his hand from his hip and lacing their fingers together, tugging Noah along as she left her room. Entering the dining area, she sat in her usual spot at their round dining table, pulling Sam down on her left and Noah on her right. The dinner was, surprisingly, not awkward at all, though Sam soon realized just exactly where Rachel had gotten her rather large (and impressive) vocabulary.

Gregory (her dad, the Jewish one) was a lawyer and tended to use big words, though he thankfully kept the lawyer-speak to minimum. Jake (her daddy) was an accountant and spoke very fast, so much so that Rachel looked like she was speaking at a normal speed. Since they already knew Puck from temple, they focused mainly on Sam, Gregory (who seemed to be the sterner one) grilling him about his future plans while Jake (who was totally funny) asked him about his family and home life.

They both cracked up when he quoted Dr. Suess to them and were even slightly impressed when they learned he spoke Na'vi fluently, giving them a demonstration by saying naughty things to their daughter in the blue language. Rachel had been taught enough Na'vi by Sam that she understood what he was saying and blushed deeply. She resisted the urge to smack his arm, but only barely.

Afterwards, the guys retreated to watch some match on the television (football, maybe? She heard the words 'Beckham' and 'Brazil' tossed around) and Rachel went to her room, curious about the comments her fellow Gleeks had left on her Facebook.

She laughed at some of the comments and at the fact that there was betting going on between the three who knew. They knew that they were going to catch some grief from the rest of the Glee club, but Rachel couldn't find it in herself to care. Each of them had told their best friend (outside of their little threesome) and that was it. They didn't want others knowing because, quite frankly, it was none of their business, but the constant pushing by the Gleeks was putting too much strain on them, even before they began dating.

She noted that a few of them planned on 'hunting' them down tomorrow and Rachel quickly scanned through what she has planned for the next day. Sunday, so no classes, just a trip to the gym and to the YMCA to do some laps in their indoor pool. But Kurt knew her Sunday schedule, so if she wanted to avoid him…

Rachel jumped as the guys burst into her room. Noah picked her up and swung her around, yelling something about winning, before spinning her into Sam, who kissed her soundly before settling her back onto the floor. She laughed, shaking her head, before pulling them over to sit on her bed with her.

"So I read the comments and it looks like we're going to be hunted tomorrow," she told them simply. Noah rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled a bit.

"Okay, so?" Noah asked.

"So I don't want to be hounded all day and since Kurt knows my Sunday schedule, I request that we do something a bit out of the ordinary, at least for me, and run away for the day," Rachel said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, love, I can't, I'm already going out of town. I have that family reunion, remember?" Sam looked at her, because it's very unlike Rachel Berry to forget something like that.

Rachel stared back, horror written across her face. "Oh, my gosh, Sam, I can believe I forgot," she moaned miserably, burying her face in her hands until Sam pulled them away and forced her to look at him.

"Rach, it's cool, it's been a hectic few months for us, I don't expect you to remember everything I say." He kissed her forehead and she gave him a small smile.

"And I totally promised Chang yesterday that we would have an epic Halo tournament. I actually forgot to tell you about it," Noah added sheepishly.

Rachel kissed his cheek. "No, this is good, we should hang out with our friends instead. San and I haven't done anything in awhile. I think I'll call her up." With every word, her face brightened until she was smiling her megawatt smile. Grabbing her phone, she started to text her best friend before it was plucked from her fingers and she vaguely heard it fall to the floor as Sam captured her lips with his.

"You know," she murmured, gasping as Noah's lips descended on her shoulders while Sam concentrated on the buttons of her shirt, "I really need to do my homework." She moaned as Noah bit down on a particularly sensitive area just as Sam freed her breast from her bra (thank _God_ for front clasping bras!), her taunt nipples hitting the cool air.

"No, you don't," Noah whispered in her ear. "I happen to know you finished everything in your free period yesterday."

"But I need to rech-"

Sam kissed her again, this time hard and demanding. "No 'but's," he growled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of her nipples.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to this one," Noah added, one hand firmly squeezing Rachel's arse. It has the unfortunate side-effect of shocking her back to reality and she sits up, accidently knocking Sam in the lip. Before either boy realized what she was going to do, Rachel wiggled out from between them. Sam gave her a pitiful look, one hand pressed over his mouth, while Noah pouted at her.

"No," she told them firmly, replacing her bra and shirt. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, and eliciting groans from both of them, she turned and sat back at her desk, ignoring the quiet murmurs from the bed, intent on checking over her English assignment.

That kinda went to hell in a hand basket when she heard Sam moan.

To be fair, they are the two hottest guys in school and the sight of them making out on her bed does all sorts of things to her insides.

888

Once Rachel turned around to her desk, Puck looked at Sam. "How's your lip?" he murmured, moving Sam's hand and stroking the sore area gently.

"Hurts," the blond pouted, leaning it to his touch.

"How about I kiss it better?" Puck's lips brushed lightly against his and Sam moaned, fisting Puck's Mohawk and crashing their mouths together, ignoring the pain from his bruised lip. Sam tugged him until Puck settled between his legs, the darker boy's hands skating down to the bottom of his shirt. He tugged it up, tracing the blonds abs while his tongue darted in, tasting the crisps Sam had eaten while they watched the match.

Sam began to rock his hips and Puck shuddered against him, thrusting slightly. They vaguely heard Rachel moan, too engrossed in making the other boy whimper. Puck started fiddling with the button of Sam's jeans, slowly slipping it through the hole…

"What the fuck!" Noah yelped as cold water trickled down the back of his head. He moved away from Sam as more water hit his back. He heard the blond cry out as the water assault continued on him.

"Rach!"

"I swear, you two are like dogs in heat," she growled, standing at the end of the bed with a spray bottle. The guys glanced at each other for a second and Rachel, recognizing the look, started back towards her bathroom. "Oh, no you don't!" They were on her before she was fully turned around, tickling her mercilessly until they all collapsed, laughing, on the floor, tangled together. Their breathing slowly evened out and they snuggled together until Jake knocked on the door.

"Rachel, it's curfew, time for the guys to go home," he called.

"Okay, daddy," she yelled back. She struggled to sit up, looking down at the guys. "You heard him," she murmured.

Sam stood first, helping her and Noah off the floor before crushing her to his chest and kissing her soundly. "I'll call you when I get home," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again and handing her to Puck.

"I'll call you later," he said, pressing kisses along her jaw before settling on her lips. Her daddy knocked on the door again and Noah pulled away with a sigh. Sam pouted until Puck dropped a kiss on his lips too. "We'll do a three-way call," he promised, pressing their foreheads together. Rachel walked them to the door and they each pressed on last kiss to her forehead before they walked out, their hands brushing against each other's lightly. She watched as they climbed into Noah's truck and pulled away and waited until she could no longer see his taillights before heading back to her room. She grabbed her phone from where Sam had dropped it earlier.

To: Santana

_Hey, the guys are busy tomorrow and I want to hide from everyone, do you think we could go to that mall we went to a few months ago?_

She didn't have to wait long for the reply.

_Yeah, im with you on that. Wanna to drive?_

From: Santana

She bites her lip, weighing her options before texting back.

To: Santana

_No, not particularly, do you mind?_

_Nah, thats ok with me. Plus, it will trip them out that your car is home and you dont answer the phone :D_

From: Santana

Rachel laughed out loud, sending her a good night text before getting ready for bed.

888

Noah slammed Sam against his truck, grabbing a handful of that Bieber look-alike hair (seriously, Sam needed to cut that shit) and slanting his mouth over the trapped boys'. Sam groaned, his hands coming up to clutch Puck's shirt, as he squirmed against him.

"Puck, we can't," he managed to gasp after tearing his mouth away. "My parents!" he hissed when Puck nipped at his neck.

"They can't see us over here," he mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

"Puck," he growled, pushing against the wall of muscle in front of him.

The Mohawked boy sighed and pulled away. "Fine." He kissed Sam once more before stepping back and allowing Sam to grab his backpack. "I'll call you when I get home." Sam snickered and kissed Noah's pouting lips once more before stepping back.

"Be safe," he told him, winking and walking into his house. Noah watched him as he made his way around the truck to the driver's side and he slid in, ready to be home. The drive didn't actually take that long, but it felt like forever to him. He kissed his mother goodbye as she rushed out the door to her shift at the hospital and went upstairs to check on his sister. She was still up, but getting ready to go to bed. He warned her to stay in her room before heading to his own, stripping down to his boxers before the door was fully shut. He grabbed his phone from his jeans and conference called his boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hello, Noah, Sam," Rachel chirped.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, sweetness."

"What are you wearing?"

"Noah!"

"What?"

"Is that all that's on your mind today?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"E tu, Samuel?"

"What? Babe, you're hot, inquiring minds just want to know."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Noah."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"Was not."

"Liar. Anyway, I believe we need to talk about when we're going to tell your parents about our little arrangement, because I doubt they'll be as pleased about it as my fathers."

"Your fathers are cool with it?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, they're not mad, they'll support me in this, but I don't think any girl's father really wants her to be in a relationship with two people at the same time. Even after the two of you explained the situation to them and asked for permission, which was very sweet of you and probably a really good idea in the long run, they still have some worries, since I already carry something of a stigma with me, being their daughter-"

"Rach?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"…"

"I think she's ignoring us, Sam."

"I think so, too, Puck."

"What should we do to remedy this?"

"…What are you wearing?"

"Just my boxers and a smile."

"Mmm, I'd be happier if it was just the smile."

"Oh, yeah? What else would you be happy with?"

"Trailing my fingers down your chest, scraping my nails lightly across your nipples…"

"Okay, we're not having three-way phone sex."

"And what would we do to Rachel, Sam?"

They listened as Rachel's breath quickened and identical smirks crossed their faces.

"I would start by pulling off that little camisole you know she's wearing right now and make my way down her chest to her nipples. You know they'll be already hard because she wants it as bad as we do. I'd take one into my mouth while rolling the other one between my fingers."

Rachel was making these little moaning/whimpering noises and both boys palmed themselves through their boxers.

"And while you're taking care of that, I'll slowly pull down her shorts, kissing her thighs slowly. I know you like it when we take our time, don't you, Rach? Then I'll slip one finger inside you."

Her breath hitched and their voices lowered even further as they continued teasing her.

"Are you touching yourself, Rachel?" Noah growled.

"Are you wet for us?" Sam breathed, picturing her fingers dipping into her slippery folds.

"Oh, God," she whimpered.

_Score._

"I'll start pumping my finger in and out and it will be covered with your juices and you'll want to cry out, but you can't."

"I'll pinch your nipple, lightly, my teeth grazing the other one-"

Sam was cut off with a cry from Rachel as she brought herself to the edge and it was enough to push them over as well, both letting out a grunt as their release shot through them.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Noah said breathlessly. "You're amazing, Rach."

Rachel let out an embarrassed laugh. "I can't believe we just did that," she giggled helplessly.

"That was seriously one of the hottest things ever," Sam murmured, grabbing a shirt to clean up his mess before lying back on his bed. "You guys are so hot."

"We're all some sexy bitches," Noah replied.

"Noah!" Rachel admonished, "that word is derogatory to women!"

"Okay, my bad, we're all some sexy beasts."

"We still need to talk about you guys' parents," Rachel said, yawning.

Sam chuckled. "Tomorrow, sweetness. Get some sleep."

"M'kay."

"Night."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

**A/N: I've never written phone sex before so I hope it turned out okay :D**

**Well, we made it to the house where we'll be staying for a week. Turns out, it's only going to be one week instead of two, since some plans fell through. That's good for you guys, though, because I have bad internet service here :( But some is better than none! For updates on how the story's going, follow me on Twitter and look for the word 'shuffleverse'!**

**And, oh sweet Jewish Jesus, at last count, I had twenty two (count 'em, 22) reviews for the first chapter! I have never, EVER had that many reviews for one single chapter all at once! Thank you guys so, so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: There's some AU in here, with some slash. One thing I have to mention, though, is that Sam never dated Santana in this little world of mine :D**_

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is at the mall with **Santana Lopez**.

_**Sam Evans**__,__** Mike Chang**__,__** Noah Puck Puckerman**__,__** Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Lopez, I'll pay you if you take her to Victoria's Secret!

**Sam Evans** And so will I!

**Santana Lopez** It's a deal :DDD Plus, I'll get to see B in all that sexy lingerie ;)

**Sam Evans** *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *like*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You guys are incorrigible :)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You love us

**Rachel Barbara Berry **It's true :)

**Kurt Hummel** Oh, really? Maybe we'll run into each other :)

**Santana Lopez** Maybe :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** We'll see!

Rachel snickered at her phone before sticking it in her purse and linking her arm through Santana's as they entered the mall. "Kurt is going to be so mad when he can't find us," she grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait! So, do you wanna hit up Victoria's Secret first?"

Rachel sighed. "Do we have to go there?"

Santana looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of course! I'm going to get paid to go there _and_ I get to see you in sexy underwear? Best. Day. Ever."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes as they headed to the second floor. "Incorrigible."

The pair spent two hours in the pink store, trying on nearly every style of undergarments in every color available. Though she was nervous about it, Rachel allowed Santana to take a few photos of her in some of the less risqué outfits and the Latina sent them to Puck and Sam as a teaser.

Santana laughed, "Hey, Rach, check this out." Rachel adjusted the strap of bra the other girl currently had her trying on and took the phone.

_You're a fucking bitch_

_From: Puckzilla_

_Yes, yes, and HELL YES :DDD_

_From: Trouty Mouth_

"Why the hell is Sam under 'Trouty Mouth'?" Rachel asked, looking at her friend.

"'Cause I thought it was funny."

"He does not have a 'trouty mouth,'" Rachel said, glaring.

"Whatevs. I like this one, it makes your tits look huge. Hey, how about we get Chinese for lunch? There's this boss place in the food court."

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Rachel agreed and they took their purchases to the checkout and headed to the food court. Santana waited until they were sitting down with their food before she started her questioning. Though Rachel had told her about her and the guys four days ago, the pair had been too busy to actually discuss the relationship and she could tell that Rachel was apprehensive about something.

"So spill, B," Santana said, scooping some rice onto her fork. Rachel shot her a curious look and Santana rolled her eyes. "You're totally freaking out about something; you might as well tell me what it is."

The small diva sighed and fiddled with her noodles. "I don't know, San. I'm kind of a little nervous."

"What about?"

"The guys. I mean, I know this whole thing was their idea and I'm okay with dating them both at the same time because of it, because I care about them both equally, which is why the choice between the two of them was so difficult to make. But now I'm just not sure if any of this was a good idea."

Santana stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Because," Rachel sighed, fiddling with her napkin. "Because they're very into touching and I'm just not sure if I'm comfortable with it-"

Santana cut her off before she could spout anymore crazy. "Rach, listen, you have the two hottest guys in school at your beck and call. They worked through their difference to find a solution that works best for you because they want you to be happy. With the one brain cell between them, they realized that constantly fighting over you was upsetting you and they fixed it! B, these guys really care about you, do you honestly think that they would pressure you into doing something you're not ready for? You're crazier than I thought. You need to just talk to them about this; they would do anything for you."

Rachel stared at her for a moment before a huge smile broke over her face. "You're right, you're right, of course you're right. I'm being silly. Thanks, San." The heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach easing, she began to eat in earnest and the conversation took a lighter turn.

Once they dumped their trash, they continued walking around, mostly window shopping, until late in the afternoon when Santana's phone began ringing.

"Oh, shit, B, look who it is!" she giggled, showing the smaller girl the name on the caller id before answering the call and putting it on speakerphone. "What up, Hummel?"

"OH. MY. GOD." The clear soprano burst out of the speaker. "Seriously, where are you? We have looked all over this mall _ten times_. Are you even really with Rachel right now? Where are you?"

The girls fought off laughter. "We're at the mall, where are you?" Santana asked somewhat sarcastically.

"At the mall!" The snickers started then. "Why are you laughing," Kurt demanded.

"Nothing, gotta go, smooches, dear!" Santana chirped in her sweetest voice before ending the call. The pair quickly found a bench to collapse on, laughing hysterically. It took several minutes before they were able to catch their breath, mostly because every time they thought they calmed down, they would look at each other and another fit of laughter would overtake them.

"Oh, Santana, thank you so much, I needed that," Rachel giggled, finally managing to stand and helping the Latina up. "Come on, I want to look at Hot Topic for a shirt for Noah."

They stayed as late as they could, intent on hiding from their fellow gleeks as long as possible. Santana insisted they stop for takeaway before heading to Rachel's house. Once they pulled into her drive, Rachel glanced around furtively, searching for any sign of an ambush.

"I think we're clear," she told Santana, grabbing her bags while the other girl grabbed the food. They darted into the house, giggling madly as Rachel flicked the lock closed behind them. Gregory and Jake stared at them from their place in their couch before rolling their eyes back to the television.

"You girls have fun?" Jake called as they made their way to the dining area.

"Yes, Daddy! And I got a new battery for my phone, so now you don't have to worry when I don't answer."

Jake suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Well, that's definitely good news. And it explains why you didn't answer when your dad called you."

Rachel sighed. "Why didn't you call Santana's phone? That's why I left the number."

Jake grinned. "It wasn't anything important; you just had a few friends that stopped by."

Rachel's head shot up from her salad. "Who was it?"

"Kurt stopped by a couple of times, as well as the little Goth girl, Tina? Oh, and some blonde girl I can't ever remember meeting."

"Quinn," the girls supplied together before breaking out in giggles again. "Did they say what they wanted?" Rachel asked.

Her daddy shrugged. "No, just said they were looking for you. I told them you were at the mall with Santana. Imagine my surprise when they told me they had looked for you everywhere at the mall." One black eyebrow rose. "Care to elaborate?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We went to the big mall, Daddy."

"Oh-kay," he replied, drawing out the first half of the word. "Well, I'm going to finish this movie with your dad." He walked over and kissed Rachel on head and ruffled Santana's hair before retreating back to his husband.

"Irritating!" Santana called after him. They heard him chuckle. The conversation remained light as the girls finished their meal and Rachel told her dads that they were going up to her room. They rushed up the stairs and Rachel dumped her bags on the floor by her bed. She dug around until she found her new battery and set about replacing it as Santana stretched out on her bed, Rachel settling next to her and leaning against the headboard.

"Ninety eight messages, really?" Rachel sighed, scrolling down her phone. "And sixteen voicemails."

"Wow, B, you're pretty popular," Santana laughed. Rachel smacked her leg.

"It's not funny. Well, it looks like forty of them are alerts from MySpace and Facebook, eighteen from Kurt yelling at me, six are from Tina asking where we are and if she can borrow one of my skirts, three from Quinn asking for help in History, which I know for a fact she is passing with an A and the rest are from Noah and Sam." Rachel burst into giggles and showed Santana the messages from her boyfriends. They were full of dirty suggestions and sexts. However, the last one from Sam made her frown.

_Sorry, won't be back until late :( Miss you and see you tomorrow!_

_From: *Evanberry*_

"Aw, that sucks, babe," Santana said.

Rachel tried to grin. "It's okay, I guessed as much." She quickly sent a text to her other boyfriend asking if Sam had text him too before groaning aloud. "I don't wanna listen to these messages," she moaned, flopping back on her bed. Santana wiggled closer, one arm flinging across the smaller girls abdomen and pulling her flush to her body as she nuzzled her neck. (Santana was _always_ trying to get her to swing to the other side.)

"So don't listen to them," Santana murmured.

"But it could be something important," Rachel whinged just as her phone pinged. She opened the message.

_Yeah. Did your phone die again?_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

_To: *Puckleberry*_

_Yes, but I purchased another one while Santana and I were at the mall, so hopefully it will no longer be a common occurrence. I missed you guys today :(_

She placed her phone on the bedside table, giggling as Santana pressed small kisses to her neck. Her phone pinged again and Santana groaned as she moved away to check her message again.

_A simple 'yes' would have done the trick, babe. Want me to come over?_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

_To: *Puckleberry*_

_No, Santana is keeping me company right now, but thank you :)_

Rachel chuckled as she sent the message, knowing it would drive Noah crazy, before turning back to her best friend.

"We spent all day talking about me, how are things going with you?" She knew it was a hard subject for the former Cheerio but she also needed to talk about it.

Santana pulled away, settling on the other side of the bed. "It's fine, Berry." Rachel just sat there, waiting for her to continue. Her phone pinged but she ignored it, intent on the other girl. Santana sighed.

"It's easier some days, watching her with Artie. I don't hate him or anything, but I think I made it sound that way when I talked to her the other. I mean, come on, you know how I am with emotions; I'm crap with them. And it hurt when she rejected me, ya know." She sighed, biting her lip. Rachel scooted closer, placing her hand on the other girls back and making soothing motion as her phone pinged again. She ignored it, focusing on Santana as the girl leaned over and put her head on Rachel's shoulder. "It just hurts or whatever, you know?"

A few minutes passed before Santana started nuzzling Rachel's neck again, lightly pushing her back until she was lying down with the Latina over her, kissing her way up. Since she was used to such things with the other girl, and she knew Santana needed an outlet after her emotional outpouring, Rachel allowed the kisses, even kissing her back once Santana finally made it to her lips. Her phone pinged again and Santana carded her fingers through Rachel's hair, intent on keeping her close.

"San," she gasped before Santana's mouth covered hers again. She ignored the plea, her free hand lacing fingers with Rachel's. She gave in, like always, because Santana was really bad with emotions.

Several minutes passed and once more her phone pinged. Rachel forced the other girl back and told her, "Santana, I need to check my phone." She sighed, but rolled off, allowing Rachel to grab her phone. All four were messages from Noah.

_Satan? No good can be happening… or much good could be ;) _

_From: *Puckleberry*_

_It was a joke, I'm sorry :(_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

_Is something wrong? I'm on my way_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

The last one was a picture, obviously taken outside her bedroom window. It was clearly Santana on top of her, their lips locked together, with the word _HOT_ underneath.

"Noah's outside my room," Rachel giggled, showing Santana the picture. Santana laughed and threw a glance at the window before tugging Rachel over until the smaller girl was straddling her, pulling her down for another kiss while on hand trailed up to her breast.

"Hey, hey, now," Noah said, sliding silently into the room. "Back up off my girlfriend, Lopez."

Rachel's cheeks flamed and she moved off Santana, who sat up with a smirk. "You didn't seem to mind a second ago," she retorted.

Noah shrugged. "That was just kissing. Trying to round to second is a whole different story."

Santana laughed and stood up. "Whatevs, bro. I'm gonna head home, B, I'll text you later."

"Let me walk you down," Rachel said, standing as well. Santana shrugged. "I'll be right back, Noah." She watched as he settled on her bed with a smirk and she rolled her eyes as she followed Santana down.

"Heading home, Santana?" Gregory called.

"Yes, sir, it's almost my curfew." Santana leaned into the living room. "Good night, Daddies Berry."

"Good night, Santana," they chorused back.

Rachel walked her out onto the porch, closing her door behind her. "Thanks so much for today, San, I really needed it."

"Can't go long without my sweet lady kisses, huh," Santana said with a smirk.

"Sure, sure. Be safe on your way home, okay?"

"Just gotta watch for the flying slushees, B," Santana replied with a wink. Rachel frowned.

"I still can't believe they did that," Rachel murmured.

"No sweat, I gots my ways of getting by pound of flesh." The look on Santana's face was so devious that Rachel almost felt back for Quinn, Kurt and Tina.

"I'm sure you do, and I don't want to know about them." She stood on her tip toes and kissed the taller girls cheek. "Good night."

"'Night, Rach." Santana gave her a mock salute as she bounded off the steps and walked to her car. Rachel watched her drive away before she reentered the house, locking the door behind her. She went to the living room where her fathers were turning off everything.

"Was the movie good?" she asked.

"It was very funny, though it could have been a little less sad. I suppose the ratio was-"

"Yes, sweetie, it was cute," Jake said, cutting his husband off before he could dissect the movie. They each pressed a kiss to her cheek as they walked past. "Good night, pumpkin."

"Good night, Dad, Daddy." She watched them walk upstairs before checking all of the windows and doors on the bottom story. Satisfied they were all locked tight; she went upstairs and quickly opened her door to find Noah had moved to the edge of her bed and was currently holding up a little scrap of white lace boy shorts.

Her face burning once again, she snatched the knickers back from him. Noah glared at her for a moment before his smirk returned and he pulled her closer. "Aw, come on, don't be like that, babe." He pulled her down so she was straddling him, pressing kisses to her jaw as soon as she was within reach. "I think you'll look so hot in those," he murmured. "All sexy and virginal."

Rachel tried to pull away, but he only held her closer. "Noah, you and I both know that I haven't been a virgin since sleep-away camp in seventh grade."

Puck chuckled, content to just hold her to him. "Best spring break ever, baby." Rachel laughed and pushed him back so they were lying down.

"Did Sam tell you what time he was getting home?"

"Yeah, around eleven or so. I called him when I was on my way over here."

Rachel sighed. "He's going to be too tired to come over, then."

"We could always go see him," Noah offered.

"No, he needs his rest, just like we do. It's school tomorrow, remember?"

"Of course. Now go to sleep."

Rachel snuggled to his chest. "I need to put my new clothes away," she yawned.

"Tomorrow, Rach."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Her eyes were already closed.

"Sure thing, babe." He kissed her forehead as her breathing evened out. His phone started buzzing then and he checked the name on the text before opening it.

_Is she asleep?_

_From: Nike_

_To: Nike_

_Yeah, just fell asleep. U like the pic?_

Carefully, he slid his arm from under her and pulled his shoes on before spotting her shopping bags. His phone buzzed again.

_Yeah, that was HOT. Missed u guys today, my fam sucks. Give her a kiss 4 me?_

_From: Nike_

_To: Nike_

_k. ill pick u up at 7 2morrow. Get some sleep!_

_Will do, ttfn_

_From: Nike_

Puck rolled his eyes as he climbed out the window, dropping easily to the ground. Tomorrow was the big day.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but the kids at the house I'm staying at broke my damn flashdrive (which has MY LIFE on it :() and I was halfway through with this chapter when it happened. Needless to say, I've been depressed since then and haven't wanted to write. But, here it is and I hope you enjoyed it :) Though, honestly, I have no idea where it came from…**

**Also, I smell a oneshot brewing from this… Hmmm…**

**Either way, be on the lookout for Revenge Shuffle, which will be a small side story on how Santana will be getting revenge on the three who slusheed her! I'm almost done with the first chapter, so it will be posted soon!**

**Next chapter: The trio faces their decision at school**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Both Virginity Shuffle (the story of how Rachel lost her virginity to virgin!Puck in the seventh grade [as mentioned in the last chapter]) and the first chapter of Revenge Shuffle are both up!**

Rachel woke up when her alarm went off and immediately noticed that Noah was gone. Though her fathers were perfectly okay with her unorthodox relationship, they would not be okay with anyone staying the night on a school night. She bounded out of bed with her usual energy and went about her morning routine. She smiled when she saw that Noah had put away her purchases from the day before and by the time seven thirty rolled around, she was ready to go to school. She was just finishing up her hair when she heard the familiar sound of Noah's truck horn honking.

Grinning, Rachel grabbed her pink trolley bag and headed downstairs. She flung open the door to find Sam with his hand raised to knock.

"SAM," she shrieked, letting go of her bag and jumping on her boyfriend. His strong arms wrapped around, holding her tight.

"Hey, baby, miss me?"

"Yes, you silly boy," she replied, pulling back and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Did you have fun at your family reunion? I'm sorry I didn't text you very much, I thought that you would rather spend the time with your family, since I know you don't get to see some of them very often an-"

Sam cut her off with another kiss. "It's okay, promise." He released her and grabbed her trolley before she could, pulling it outside as he waited for her to lock her door. "Did you have a good time with Santana? That picture was hot." He placed her bag in the back of the truck before helping her into the cab and sliding in next to her.

Rachel kissed Noah before answering. "Good morning, Noah. And, yes, we had a nice, relaxing, slushee-free day, and you know that San is a physical person."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Not complaining." They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Rachel fiddling with the edge of her skirt until Noah covered her hand with his. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Are you guys sure about this?" she asked, her voice tiny. Noah pulled over and they wrapped their arms around the petite girl.

"Babe, we want this. We're not going to run away the second we get to school or hide our relationship from anyone anymore," Noah told her, pulling her face to him and kissing her softly.

Sam turned her towards him. "We will proudly walk you to your every class, every club meeting for every crazy club that you're in. We want this, Rach. We want you," Sam added before kissing her as well.

Rachel sighed, one arm around each boys' neck. "You're right, of course, I'm just being silly." She grinned up at them cheerfully and kissed them each again. "Let's do this!"

They pulled into the school a few minutes later, people shooting the truck odd looks before it was even parked. Ignoring them, the trio got out of the truck, Sam pulling out Rachel's trolley and setting it down before grabbing his book bag. Noah walked around the truck, snatching the handle of the trolley before Sam could and intertwining his fingers with Rachel's left hand as Sam did the same with her right.

"Ready?" Noah whispered.

Rachel squared her shoulders. "Ready."

Sam just laughed. "Ready."

Noah pulled Rachel's trolley behind him as they walked to the building. They could feel Rachel's hands clenching against theirs, the only tension she allowed to show in her body. She was telling them about some of the outfits Santana found in Fredrick's of Hollywood when they stepped into the school and silence spread. Rachel plowed ahead confidently, ignoring the looks as she continued her story. They stopped at Rachel's locker first, Santana leaning against it casually.

"Hey, bitch," she said as they approached. She moved off the locker so Rachel could get into it. The noise was slowly returning to the hallway.

"Hey, San, I was just telling the guys about that outfit at Fredrick's." She smiled brightly at the Latina, who laughed.

"That explains the looks on their faces! Yeah, I still say you woulda looked totally hot in it." Rachel smirked at her, organizing her books in her locker and chatting with Santana as the guys leaned on the lockers on each side of them. Nearly everyone who walked by stared, hate, curiousity, lust and jealous prevalent in most of their eyes.

"Rachel, how do you respond to the rumors that you've somehow drugged Puck and Sam so that they would date you," Jacob Ben Israel said, his camera focusing on the shorter girl before he realized that both guys were standing right next to her.

Puck growled, "Back off, Jewfro. We're not under any influences, we're with Rachel because we want to be." He flexed his arms, intimidating the annoying reporter. "You or anyone else got a problem like with that, you can talk to me or Sam." He leaned in close. "_Leave Rachel alone._"

Jacob let out a small whimper and backed up as Sam came up to stand next to Puck, his muscles bulging as well. "Got it?" the blond hissed.

"Uh, yeah, you got it, guys. Uh, I'm gonna just, uh, bye." Jacob took off down the hall, his camera man trailing behind him. Rachel and Santana, having ignored the entire exchange, turned around, Rachel closing her locker just as the first bell rang.

"Bye, see you guys at lunch," Santana said, waving as she walked away.

"Bye, San," Rachel called after her before holding her hands out for her boyfriends. "Ready?" she asked. They each took a hand, Sam grabbing her trolley this time, as they walked her to her first period class. Kissing her cheeks, they left her and continued on to their own class, Science.

"I think that turned out pretty well," Sam said with a smirk.

Noah nodded. "Yup, now, hopefully, that will keep some people out of Rach's hair." He ran a hand through his Mohawk, the only sign of nervousness he had shown all day.

"But what about us?" Sam supplied. Noah nodded and the blond shrugged. "We can tell people or not, I don't care." They settled at their lab table, eyes keen for nosy, eavesdropping people, of which the room was full of.

"I can't fucking wait until lunch," Noah grumbled as the teacher walked in.

888

The morning continued without incident, though all three were bombarded by people asking if they were really dating or not. No one dared approach Rachel when the guys were around (and some even waited until Santana was gone), wary after reading Jacob Ben Israel's latest blog.

"Lunchtime!" Santana sang as she stood next to Rachel, who was busy organizing her locker for the afternoon while waiting for Noah and Sam to arrive.

"Yes, it is, Santana," Rachel replied, smiling up at her best friend.

"You didn't get too harassed last period, did you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Jacob stayed far away from me." She glanced around. "Were we supposed to meet the guys in the cafeteria?"

"No, they said they wer-" Santana was interrupted by the appearance of the guys in question, both draping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissing her head.

"Time for lunch! Let's go," Noah said, pulling her towards the cafeteria. Rachel stopped and they looked at her.

"What did you do, Noah, Samuel?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, love," they grinned, ushering the girls to the lunch room. Rachel went reluctantly, sure they were hiding something from her, but when nothing happened as they sat with their fellow gleeks, she relaxed and pulled out her lunch.

"So what the hell," Mercedes said, nudging Puck out of the way. "How could you not tell me?"

Rachel laughed. "Well, I wasn't sure what was going to happen for the longest and once it was decided, everyone was pressuring us so much that we chose to wait to tell everyone because, well, you guys were being jerks. It was more of a punishment thing than anything."

"You told Santana," Quinn accused.

"Yes, because she's my best friend," Rachel said and Santana stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who just laughed.

"Puckerman! Evans! My office!" Ms Sylvester yelled before turning and stomping out of the cafeteria. The two boys in question just snickered and kissed Rachel's cheeks before following the tyrannical teacher out. She tried to get up to follow but Mercedes pressed her down, intent on grilling her for every detail.

Meanwhile, her boyfriends sat in Sue's office, along with Jacob Ben Israel and Mr. Shue.

"They did _what?_" The Spanish teacher asked.

"They hacked my blog and uploaded embarrassing pictures of me. I can't get them off my site either, they locked me out," Jacob told him, glancing nervously at Puck.

"That's bull spit, Mr. Shue, he has no proof!" Noah roared. Jacob flinched.

"Puck," Will sighed, "did you hack his account?"

"Of course not, I'm still on probation!"

"Will, once again, your glee club proves what delinquents they are by committing a third degree felony in school," Sue said in her quiet way.

"Sue, there's no proof that either Puck or Sam hacked Jacob's account," Will told her, tensing.

"They threatened me earlier!" Jacob piped up before withering under Puck and Sam's glares.

"He was harassing our girlfriend," Sam growled.

"'Our girlfriend'? Good lord, Will, now your students are involving themselves in polygamy? What will you teach them next?"

"Can it, Sue," Will said, glaring at the Cheerio coach.

"No, I will not," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Puck, Sam, go back to lunch, we'll talk about this later," Will said, not looking away from Sue. Without a moment of hesitation, they grabbed their bags, leaving Jacob sitting in the middle of the tension. The second before the door closed, they heard the two teachers start screaming at each other.

"We dodged a bullet there, Sundance," Puck said, smirking as they made their way back to the lunch room.

"Yup," Sam grinned at his boyfriend. "But it was true, _we_ didn't hack anything." They spotted the girl at the same time, leaning casually against the lockers near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Did they find out who did it?" she asked without preamble.

Noah laughed. "Nope, but Jacob tried to pin it on us."

The girl, shorter than Rachel with curly brown hair that fell in her eyes, smirked. "Of course he did. Fortunately for you two, you don't know how to hack into a calculator, much less a blog." She pushed off the locker and approached them, holding out a hand. They each handed her twenty bucks and she mockingly saluted them as she headed in the opposite direction.

"Nice doing business with you, gentleman."

"We would have paid you ten times that," Noah said. She threw a wink over her shoulder.

"I would have done it for free."

"Bye, Jeannie," Sam called. The girl waved as she turned the corner, her rainbow coloured shoes not making a sound in the quiet of the corridor. The guys shrugged, 'cause Jeannie was fucking weird on a good day, and went to save their girlfriend from their fellow gleeks. The rest of lunch passed without incident, even though Rachel threw them suspicious looks when another student darted over, showing them what was done to Jacob's blog before it got taken down.

As they walked her to class after the bell rang, she asked, "So who did you get to do it?"

"Get to do what?" Sam asked, feigning innocence.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hack Jacob Ben Israel's account. Someone did it and you two have been looking way too pleased with yourselves since you escorted me to lunch."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," Noah added, kissing her cheek as they arrive at her next class. Sam does the same and she glowered at them.

"This isn't over," she threatened. They smirk (now even their smirks look alike!) and head to their next class, leaving a fuming Rachel to sit next to Mercedes in English.

The black diva laughed, "Something already wrong in Paradise?"

Rachel shook her head, unable to answer as the bell rang and the teacher began her lesson. She slipped into attentive student mode, though in the back of her mind, she was still mulling over who could have hacked Jacob's blog. Not that she minded, of course, because the creep was always lurking around her and it really kind of freaked her out, but if Sam and Noah got in trouble because of her, she would never forgive herself. By the time class let out, she had her list narrowed to the Computer Club. There was the possibility of the person being in the A/V Club, but it was unlikely.

As usual, they were waiting for her when class left out and she intertwined their fingers together. "I believe I've narrowed it down to the Computer Club and I'm willing to bet it was a male who did it, so I'm going to keep my eyes peeled," she told them firmly.

Noah and Sam grinned at each other over her head; she was way off track!

"I am still maintaining my innocence," Sam told her, Noah nodding in agreement.

"We'll see," Rachel said, a slight smirk on her face as she scanned the hall. Luckily for them, Jeannie ignored them, just as she always did, so their girlfriend didn't become suspicious of the girl. Sam escorted Rachel into class as Puck kissed her cheek and went to Spanish class. The blond settled next to her and pulled out his History textbook.

Rachel leaned in close. "Sam," she murmured, right in his ear, placing one tiny hand gently on his arm. He could feel his insides practically melting at her sultry tone.

"Yeah, baby?" His voice wasn't supposed crack, was it?

Her hand began moving up and down slowly, her large doe eyes staring at him. "Who hacked Jacob's blog?"

"Uh-" Sam was distracted by her lips and the subtle movement of her chest as she breathed. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket, bringing him back to reality. He pulled away from her, smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as the bell rang. As Mr. Whit started class, he carefully pulled out his phone, checking the message.

_Dont let her tempt u!_

_From: Pepperoni_

Sam bit back a laugh, thinking of how she had just tried to.

_To: Pepperoni_

_Of course not ;)_

"Samuel, pay attention," Rachel hissed, obviously pissed at him.

"Sorry, babe," Sam whispered back, smiling brightly at her before focusing his attention on the lesson. Turns out, the Industrial Revolution? Not as cool as it sounds.

The three of them shared the last class of the day and Rachel was tormented the entire period, since the teacher was absent and the sub was cool, allowing them to have a free day. He wasn't Ms. Holliday, but he was still pretty cool. Finally, _finally_, school was done for the day. They headed to Rachel's house, since her fathers came home late.

Fucking cock-blocking Hummel was sitting on the porch when they got there. Rachel bounced out of the truck, ignoring her boyfriends groans of annoyance.

"Hello, Kurt," she chirped, hugging him.

"Rachel Berry, I can't believe you," he said, pulling away and staring at her. "How could you not tell me?"

Rachel laughed and moved around him to unlock the door. "Because we weren't telling anyone until we knew for sure."

"You told Santana," Kurt accused, following her into the house, Puck and Sam following close behind with her bag. Rachel headed to the kitchen and set about making them some snack while Kurt grabbed a water bottle for each of them from the fridge.

"Yes, we agreed to tell one person each and since Santana and I have grown closer lately, I confided in her. I do apologize, Kurt; I didn't think you would take it so offensively." Rachel sat the platter of fruit she had cut up at the table where the Warbler was already sitting. The guys went to the living room, grumbling under their breath about nosy people.

"So make it up to me now and tell me _everything_," Kurt grinned.

Rachel shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I was bouncing between the guys, unable to decide which one I would rather be with, because I care about them both deeply and they're both amazing guys. That's when I decided to just be single. Neither guy liked that very much and so last weekend, they got together and talked it out, apparently over some sort of alcoholic beverage, according to Sam, and decided that they wanted to date each other _and_ me."

"At the same time?" Kurt gasped.

Rachel nodded, a bright smile breaking across her face. "Yeah. They haven't told what exactly happened that night, but they came over the next day and told me their plan. To be fair, we, well I, didn't decide anything until Wednesday, and Santana didn't find out until Wednesday night, so you didn't really miss anything."

Kurt waved her off. "That's beside the fact, Miss Diva. Now, back to the dating situation. Puck and Sam are dating each other?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"If I didn't have Blaine," he sighed, a slightly glazed look coming to his eyes.

"Kurt, quit daydreaming about my boyfriends," Rachel laughed.

He laughed with her. "No, I don't need to daydream about them; I have my own teenage dream." He added a wink, causing her to laugh harder.

"Where is Blaine?" she asked belatedly.

"He had to study for a test. Now that we're done with competitions for the year, it's nothing but study, study, study all the time." Kurt sighed. "Just one more reason I wish I hadn't had to leave McKinley."

"But if you hadn't, you might have never grown so close to Blaine."

"Hm, true, but I would also be going to Nationals this year." He pretended to think for a moment. "I guess it balances out."

They laughed and talked for several minutes until the guys reappeared at the kitchen door.

"Kurt, you my boy, but you gotta go," Puck said. "We only have so much alone time with our girl."

Kurt sighed and stood up, even as Rachel admonished, "Noah! Kurt is a guest, you can't kick him out."

"No, I need to go anyway, I still have a two hour drive back to Dalton," Kurt said. He passed a critical eye over the two muscled guys in the doorway before smirking.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Rachel followed Kurt out to the porch. "Thanks for coming to visit today."

Kurt laughed. "I had to get the whole story for myself, after all. Now go back in there to your lovely young men," he winked, "I'm sure they're anxious for your return."

Rachel laughed and gave him one last hug before he walked to his car and she reentered the house, only to be caught up in two rough embraces. Noah and Sam each kissed her sweetly before she was swept upstairs.

**A/N: Hm, am I evil? Maaaaaybe…**

**Sorry this took so long, I got into a fight with my Muse and she left (it was my damn sandwich!). Hopefully she'll stick around for awhile (as long as she stays away from my sandwich…). Now, if you have any question you want answered or you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave me a review.**

**Or don't :) And a special thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I appreciate the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I swear to Merlin, there was a conspiracy to keep me from writing this chapter. Every time I got settled in to start writing, something would happen. Friday I got a late night call (I ended up hurting my knee, so that **_**suuuuucked**_**), Saturday I wasn't even home and by the time I was, I was too tired to do anything, Sunday I had to clean the house and rearrange the living room, Monday I had ****NO POWER FOR TWELVE (12) FREAKING HOURS****, so I wasn't home again and then just pure exhaustion. I am terribly sorry :(**

**Hopefully the sexy times in this chapter make up for it :) On a side note, do you know how much porn I had to watch to get this chapter right? (This is a total lie, I don't even own any porn, lol)**

Rachel laughed as Sam deposited her on her bed, both him and Noah slipping in beside her. She sat up, resisting their arms, tugging her to lie back down.

"No, wait, we need to talk first," she said, moving to sit at the end of the bed. Groaning, the guys sat up, leaning back against her headboard.

"About what?" Sam asked.

Rachel's hands twisted nervously as she looked down, biting her lip. Noah stilled her hands, making her look at him. "What's wrong, babe?"

She took a deep breath, staring at a spot over their heads. "Please don't be mad, but I'm just a little, okay, well, a lot, uncomfortable with this arrangement." She held up her hand, not allowing them to talk as she plunged on. "Don't get me wrong, I care about you both and I want this to work, but, uh, the touching, both of you at the same time, scares me a little bit. Not because I'm afraid you'll hurt me, but because this is all happening so fast and I want this, I really do, but I'm nervous and scared and I don't want to lose either of you. I'm trying to come to grips with this but it's proving to be a bit more difficult than I originally thought, simply because it's not every day that a girl like me ends up dating the two hottest guys in school. I guess that's more of the issue than anything, but I really care about both of you and, oh my goodness, I'm rambling." She sat back, burying her face in her knees as she felt the flush of embarrassment creep up.

One of them snickered and her head shot up, her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at them, which only set them off to laughing. Rachel started to get off the bed but Sam pulled her back between them.

"We're not laughing at you, baby," he murmured in her ear. "We're laughing at the fact that we're dumbasses for not thinking of your feelings sooner." He nuzzled her hair as Noah added, "We'll take this as slow as you want. You'll be setting the pace for this relationship, we promise."

"Really?" Honestly, her voice didn't squeak when she said that…

"Really, really," Sam said. Rachel couldn't help it, she laughed and launched herself at them, kissing each guy sweetly before snuggling between the two of them.

"I can't believe you guys are being so awesome about this," she murmured. She felt Noah get off the bed and sat up, concerned, but he just knelt down and rummaged in his backpack for a moment before standing with a shit-eating grin. Sam managed to distract her long enough that she couldn't see what he grabbed, too busy zoning out a bit as the blond sucked on _that_ spot on her neck, effectively turning her brain to mush. She dimly registered Noah climbing into the bed again, one hand snaking over her hips before tugging on Sam's jeans, pulling the two of them closer to him.

"We got you a little something," Noah murmured in her ear as Sam released her lips. Her brain still pretty much mush, Rachel just panted, blinking at them.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Sam nudged.

"What?"

"Your present," Noah snickered.

"Oh, uh, sure."

Sam reached across her to grab the mysterious gift and together they held it up. It was a grey shirt in her size with _TEAM PUCKLEVANBERRY_ on the front in big, bold letters and on the back was both of their jersey numbers with WMHS in their school colors. Rachel sat up, excitement coursing through her veins.

"Where did you _get_ this?" she asked, touching the shirt gently, tracing the letters of Pucklevanberry.

"That shirt shop in town," Sam said.

"After you agreed to date us, we decided to get you something special," Noah added.

"And we were thinking about how the guys give their girls their extra jersey to wear and since you can't wear both of ours at once," Sam continued.

"We wanted to get you something that would show everyone that you were our girl," Noah finished.

Tears prickled her eyes and she beamed at them happily. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten, thank you both so much!" Rachel kissed first Sam, then Noah, before sitting back happily, touching the shirt wonderingly. "I can't believe you guys did this for me."

"We love you," they said simply (and at the same time). Rachel moved away and turned to look at them.

"Really?" Damn it, where is her impressive vocabulary today? The guys just nodded, Sam smiling gently and Noah smirking. "I love you both, too," she whispered. She considered it for a moment, glancing at them through her lashes. "I know it appears odd that I've changed my mind so quickly, but I've decided that we should proceed with the next step in our relationship." Ah, there it was…

Noah sat up a little straighter. "Are you sure, babe? 'Cause you know we don't mind waiting."

"And we didn't get the shirt or tell you we love you just so you would take that next step," Sam added.

Rachel smiled up at them. "Yes, I know, and that's why I want to take this next step." She moved up the bed and straddled Noah, capturing his lips roughly. Sam reaches over, his hands skimming her sides as he settled behind her. She moaned as Noah slipped his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples while Sam began pressing kisses to her back. The blond bracketed her hips, his fingers digging into her as he ground against her centre.

She shuddered as Sam unzipped her skirt and slowly slid it down with her knickers. They caught at her knees and he gently lifted her legs, one after another the other, sliding the small scraps of cloth the rest of the way down. Rachel sat up so Noah could pull her shirt off and Sam captured her lips in a kiss while Noah leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth. Fingers (whose, she wasn't sure) plucked at the other while a hand travelled down her stomach, cupping her mound before delving into her folds.

Rachel mewled into Sam's mouth, one hand snaking through Noah's 'hawk, holding him firmly in place. She managed to wrench her mouth away from Sam's long enough to growl, "You both have too many clothes on." Puck smirked against skin and released her nipple with a _pop_, causing her to shudder slightly. The blond made a noise as he kissed down her neck onto her shoulder.

"Noah, I think Sam needs help getting his clothes off, don't you?" Rachel whispered breathlessly.

"I think you're right, Rach." After kissing her once, he pulled her off, setting her next to him on the bed. He leaned in, carding his fingers through Sam's hair and kissing him deeply. Rachel watched as Puck's hand slipped under the blonds' shirt, rubbing slow circles on his abs, and wondered at how much watching the two of them make out turned her on. The thought was out of her head almost as soon as it came along as Sam's shirt joined hers on the floor and the darker boy trailed kisses down to Sam's nipples, drawing one into his mouth while his nails lightly raked down his defined chest, catching the other nipple.

"Fuck," Sam hissed, his hands resting on Noah's shoulders, clenching tightly.

"You like that?" he asked, glancing over at Rachel, who was breathing erratically, entranced. "Rachel likes that, Sam. Tell us."

"I like it," the blond moaned. He looked down at Puck. "Your turn." Somehow he got Puck to release him and Sam pulled the brunette's shirt off before pushing him until he was lying down. Sam reached over and kissed Rachel roughly, placing one of her tiny hands on Noah's chest. She followed his cue and leaned over to gently bite the expanse of dark skin before soothing it with her tongue. Satisfied, and really turned on, Sam leaned around Rachel to kiss Puck once more before trailing open mouth kisses down his chest, fumbling with Puck's pants only a little. Finally, he released the other man's cock, smirking as Noah groaned when Sam began working his hand over him.

"Fuck, fuckfuck_fuck_."

"You like that?" Sam taunted, his pace torturous. Puck only moaned, one hand on Rachel's head while the other grabbed at the bed sheets. The girl started kissing her way down until she was working on Sam's pants.

"These have to come off, both of you," she told them. Neither missed the command in her voice and were only too happy to comply. Sam helped Noah out of his jeans before he slid out of his. Rachel settled until her mouth was hovering over Noah's cock, one hand on the bedspread while she fisted him slowly. She looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"Care to join us, cowboy?" she asked him breathlessly, wiggling her bottom slightly.

"Fuck, yes," he breathed. Noah reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom, tossing it to him. Sam quickly tore the package with his teeth before rolling it down his length, giving himself a few test strokes before moving into position behind Rachel. He could see her juices coating her outer lips and he pressed a finger into her, feeling how tight and hot and wet she was, before he grabbed her hips and aligned himself with her, pausing. "Are you sure," Sam asked one last time.

"Yes," Rachel moaned, thrusting back slightly, anxious for him to be inside her. Watching as she leaned down, taking Puck into her mouth, proved to be his undoing and he slid into her easily and they groaned simultaneously as Sam filled Rachel and the brunette took Noah deep in her throat. One dainty hand reached up, cupping his balls as Sam began slowly thrusting.

A rhythm was quickly being set, with Noah fucking her mouth, both hands in her hair, controlling her head as Sam held her hips, swirling his cock inside her before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in roughly. She moaned around Noah's cock, resulting in his hand tightening almost painfully on her scalp. Smirking, she took him in completely, swallowing around his cock.

"Jesus, fuck, Rach, don't do that," Noah yelped, loosening his hold on her hair. Smiling around him, she pulled back, swirling her tongue around his head as Sam reached beneath her, his fingers tweaking her clit. She thrust back against him, releasing Noah as she moaned, one of her hands replacing her mouth, working over his shaft as Rachel panted.

"You're so fucking sexy," Sam muttered, bending over her to kiss her shoulder as he continued to piston into her.

"So beautiful," Noah added, lifting her face towards him and stroking her cheek. Rachel could only moan, her eyes fluttering shut and her hand faltering as she lost herself to the tide of emotions coursing through her. She brought her mouth back to his cock, sucking on the head while her hand worked his shaft. Rachel moaned; she was _right there_. Sam began thrusting faster, his rhythm off as he approached his climax and Rachel took Noah deep in her throat once again and swallowed around him before moaning as her climax hit her.

Puck grunted as he came, watching as a glassy-eyed Rachel swallowed his cum automatically. Sam followed them with a small cry. He managed to avoid collapsing on Rachel, instead pulling her with him as he fell onto the bed next to Noah. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the trashcan next to the bed. They all just lay there for several minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"Guys?" Rachel murmured, her eyes half closed. Both made a noise to show they were listening. "We need to decided when we're going to talk to your parents."

Sam threw an arm over her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Sleep," he whispered. Rachel sighed, her eyes already closed. Noah tucked her head onto his chest, his hand sliding under Sam's head and playing with the blond locks. "Will you set an alarm?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Already done. Sleep."

888

_Defying Gravity_ rang out loudly, jolting Rachel awake. She fumbled for a moment, confused by the slowly darkening room. Finally she reached over Sam and grabbed her phone off the table.

"Hello?" she said, using that voice where you pretend you weren't just asleep.

"Hey, pumpkin," her daddy chirped. "Your dad and I had to work late, so we're just going to go to dinner. We're probably going to be out late, so if you want, you can order some takeaway for you and the boys."

"Oh, okay, we will. Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Dad and I love you."

"Love you both. Bye."

"Bye." Rachel hung up her phone and tossed it on the floor before flopping back down. A hand snaked up her waist, cupping her breast and plucking at the nipple.

"Stop," she whinged, tugging at the questing hand only to have another pair trailed up her waist. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Time for foods," Noah said. "When are the daddies Berry going to be home?"

"Actually, that's what the phone call was from Daddy. He said they were going to go out to dinner and that we were to order some takeaway for dinner." She sat up, effectively dislodging the wandering hands, and moved to crawl off the bed and received two slaps on her arse for her troubles. Rachel turned and glared playfully at them. "Just for that, I am going to choose where we order from," she told them primly, darting off the bed and running to her closet, giggling madly. When she left the closet, dressed in a pair of tiny shorts and a camisole and both guys had thrown on their pants, leaving their chests deliciously bare.

Rachel paused for a moment, enjoying the view, before bouncing to grab her phone from the table behind Sam. She slapped his arse for good measure, running out of the room before he could retaliate or Noah could catch her. They followed her down the stairs and found her in the kitchen holding a white paper in her hand.

"Chinese food tonight!" she exclaimed happily, handing them the paper. Sam frowned, thinking of his strict diet, but quickly decided that he could just add an extra hour to his workout tomorrow to make up for it and grabbed the paper. Rachel was already dialing the number, happily chatting to whoever was on the other line. The guys quickly relayed their orders to her and she hung up, saying, "They'll be here in twenty minutes. I think we should make a night out of it and watch a movie, how does that sound?"

Noah looked at her suspiciously. "What movie?"

"Well, Dad just bought Despicable Me and I have wanted to re-watch it for awhile now. Is that okay?" Rachel suddenly looked nervous, glancing at them through her lashes.

"Awesome, that movie is funny," Sam said, grinning and pulling her to him for a kiss. "Where is it, I'll go set it up."

"Its proper place is on the shelf in the den. All of our movies are alphabetized, so it should be relatively easy to find."

Sam glanced at Puck, who shrugged. "It's in the den under 'D,'" he told him. He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Berry-speak gets easier." Sam laughed at that as Rachel slapped his chest.

"Neanderthal," she groused.

"Ah, you love it." Noah grinned at her as Sam went to hunt down the DVD.

Rachel sighed heavily. "I suppose, if I must…" She winked at him.

"You must." They laughed and headed to the living room, entering just as Sam walked in through the den.

"You guys have a massive DVD collection," he said, holding up the movie.

"Yes, we've been working on it for years, Dad is a big fan of movies," Rachel laughed, taking the offered movie and putting it in the player as the guys settled on the couch. She settled between them, propping her feet on Noah's lap and leaning against Sam. They had just gotten the movie started when the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up excitedly, grabbing her purse from the table by the door as she opened the door.

Outside stood the delivery guy, holding two full bags. "Uh, eighteen sixty three," he stuttered, staring at the girls impossibly long legs.

Rachel smiled brightly at him and pulled out her wallet. She looked for a moment, pulling out a twenty before saying, "Hold on just a sec," and turning around. "Noah? Do you have a dollar?"

The kid at the door wasn't even paying attention, his eyes fixed on her arse as she leaned around the door. He heard muttering from another room and quickly glanced up as she looked back at him.

"Oh, here, I'll take the food," she said, leaning forward to take the bags from him and he totally saw down her shirt; no bra, score! He smirked, filing that away in his spank bank, before noticing the two guys standing behind her, glaring at him.

"Here." The girl was offering him the twenty and a dollar bill, a concerned smile on her face.

"Uh, th-thanks," he muttered, stepping back slowly as the girl grabbed the kid with the Mohawk, pulling him with her. The blond stayed in the doorway, waiting a moment before leaning outside and hissing, "If we ever catch you looking at our girl again, we _will_ find you." He slammed the door closed and the delivery kid ran back to his car, checking himself as soon as he was far from the house. It was a close call but at least he hadn't wet himself.

Rachel looked up as Sam closed the door, a slight scowl on his handsome face, one that mirrored the one on Noah's face. "What's wrong?"

Sam smiled. "Nothing now; let's eat!" Rachel glanced at Noah, who also had a smile on his face now and she shrugged and pressed play on the movie. She missed the significant look Noah gave Sam and the nod Sam gave him in reply as she settled on the floor and opened her food container, digging in with gusto. They joined her, setting up the coffee table as their home base as they ate, talking over the movie and laughing at the good parts.

After the food was gone, they moved back up to the couch, Rachel once again curling up to Sam while Noah rubbed her feet.

"Guys, we need to decide when to tell your parents," Rachel said towards the end of the movie.

Sam sighed. "Well, my parents and I make sure we eat together at least once a week, so I can set it up anytime." He wasn't exactly excited to be telling his parents about his new relationships. Sure, they would be happy he was back with Rachel (they had _loved_ her), but Puck? Well, Sam wasn't exactly sure how they were going to take the news. Besides, how would they tell them? _'Hey, Rachel and I are dating again, but I'm also dating someone else. __Yeah, and it's a guy. I'm not quite as straight as you thought I was. Surprise!'*_ He could totally see that going over well.

"I checked with my mom and she said she's free on Wednesday," Puck was saying.

"Perfect! And Sam, what if we ate dinner with your parents' tomorrow evening?" Rachel looked up at him expectantly, her brown eyes soft as she waited for his answer.

"Sure, babe, anything." He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her. Rachel felt Noah remove her feet from his lap and start working his way up.

"Hey, kids, we're home," Gregory called, causing them to jump apart guiltily. Rachel sat up, smoothing out her hair as her dads walked into the living room.

"Hi, Dad, Daddy, how was your dinner?" she asked politely, pausing the movie as the credits scrolled down the screen.

"It was good. It's always nice to have some alone time," Gregory joked.

"How was your dinner?" Jake asked, tossing his keys in the bowl they kept on the table.

"It was delicious; we ordered Chinese food and watched Despicable Me."

Her dads looked like they knew the kids had been up to something, judging by the smirk on Jake's face, but they let it slide, Gregory instead asking, "Did you finish your homework, honey?"

"Yes, Dad, I finished in my free period this afternoon." Rachel smiled sweetly at him and you could almost see him melt to her will.

"Good job. Well, we're going to go to bed, say good night to your boyfriends," Jake said. Rachel jumped up and gave each of her dads a kiss before Jake dragged his husband up the stairs. She turned back to her boyfriends, still sprawled on the couch, and joined them, curling up in the middle.

"We can always sneak in your window," Noah murmured, lightly brushing her hair aside and trailing his fingers down her collarbone.

Her breath hitched and Sam added, "We could even stay the night." One of his hands carded in her hair, tilting her head up, forcing her to look at them. She moaned, her hands gripping their thighs.

"We can't, it's a school night," she whimpered. Sam brushed his lips lightly over her mouth, trailing up her cheeks and kissing each eyelid.

"Come on, babe," Noah whispered, his hand dipping lower to cup her breast.

"Good night, boys," Jake called down the stairs pointedly.

"And no sneaking in tonight," Gregory said.

"Damn," Sam pouted.

"The fuck, man?" Noah groaned.

Rachel stood up and held her hands out to the guys, offering them help up. "Come on, it's not like you won't see me tomorrow," she giggled. They stood (without her assistance, fuck you very much) and gathered her into their arms, showering her face with kisses. She wrapped her arms around their waists, tilting her head back so they could each kiss her properly before she ushered them to the door.

"I don't want my dads catching us," she told them as they picked up their bags. Noah walked out first, pulling her to him and giving her a long, lingering kiss and whispering good bye before heading to his truck. Sam grabbed her, holding her to him for a moment, just staring into her eyes, before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, soft and slow.

"Good night, baby," he murmured. "I'll text you when Puck drops me off."

"Okay," she breathed. Sam released her and headed to the truck. Rachel watched as they drove off, closing the door only after she could no longer see the taillights. She threw away their food containers and turned off everything downstairs, remembering to set the alarm for the house before heading to her room. Her phone beeped just as she stepped into her room.

_2 text messages_

_Love you_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

_Love you_

_From: *Evanberry*_

Rachel smiled, falling into bed. Two guys that loved her; how did she get so lucky?

_To: *Evanberry*; *Puckleberry*_

_I love you, too_

***the last part of this thought was taken almost verbatim from LittleRedOne's last review. The line was too funny to pass up and I hope they don't mind if I borrowed it :)**

**A/N: Not even the promise of sandwiches from BiestesNiece appeased my muse, so I hope this read as good as I would like it to. This universe is full of firsts for me, so let me know if it's not living up to your standards!**

**Once again, if you have any suggestions of what you would like to read or if you have a quirky line you think could be inserted, I'm open to all ideas! Not all will get used, sadly, but I will try my best!**

**Thanks for reading, darlings :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wanna know what I hate about the hols? Having to waste a day cleaning the house *grrrrr***

Tuesday morning rolled in bright and sunny. Puck went to pick up Sam first and together they headed over to Rachel's house. Sam walked up to the door and knocked and was surprised to find Gregory opening the door, his green tie hanging loose and undone around his neck as he sipped his coffee.

"Hello, Samuel, won't you come in? Rachel's not quite ready, I'm afraid, but feel free to run up and rush her along," he told him, stepping aside and allowing Sam to step in.

"Thank you, sir," the blond grinned, nodding and running up the stairs. He vaguely heard music playing and smirked, opening the door quickly in hopes of scaring her but she wasn't in the room. Sam could hear the shower running and, as he stepped closer to the door, the music was coming louder from in there. His smirk grew and he opened the bathroom door quietly.

_Tell Me Something Good_ was blaring from her iPod and he could see her silhouette against the shower door. She was grinding her hips to the beat, as if performing a lap dance for an invisible person while she belted out the lyrics. Sam stood there for a few minutes, his eyes on her hips, and he couldn't help but think how _fucking lucky_ he and Puck were to have such a, er, talented girlfriend.

Briefly considering making a small video to send to his boyfriend, Sam vetoed the idea ('cause he didn't want Rachel kicking his ass) and instead turned down the radio. Rachel let out a small shriek, turning quickly and squinting out the door.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, babe, it's me. We're here to pick you up." Sam chuckled as she scrambled to rinse off.

"Oh my goodness, what time is it? I can't believe I spent so long in the shower!"

"It's only… seven ten. We're a little early today," the blond told her as she flung open the door and he was able to take in her dripping body. "Uh, babe…" he stopped her as she was reaching for a towel.

"Yes?" She shivered slightly at the cooler air as it assaulted her body and Sam was forced to bite back a groan, watching has her nipples puckered.

"Can I, uh, that is, I wanna, uh…" She cut in a look that clearly said _just spit it out already_ and he stumbled on. "Can I take a picture of you real quick and send it to Puck, 'cause, babe, you look so sexy and-"

Rachel cut him off with a laugh and said, "Sure," before flipping her hair, sending water flying everywhere and her hair to fly about wildly, her dark tresses looking thoroughly tousled. Sam managed to stop staring long enough to snap the picture and Rachel toweled off while he sent it to their boyfriend. She tucked the towel around her body and scooted past Sam to enter her room and he followed, pulling her back against him and cupping her breasts through the offending cloth.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he murmured in her hair before releasing her and pushing her gently towards the closet. "Go get your sexy ass dressed." His phone buzzed as she entered the closet, pausing long enough to wink at him.

_Wtf did i miss?_

_From: Butch Cassidy_

_To: Butch Cassidy_

_She was still in the shower when i came up and i asked her if i could take a pic before she toweled off and she fucking did a hair flip. I may just die._

_Fuck school_

_From: Butch Cassidy_

_To: Butch Cassidy_

_She would kill us u know that._

_Still…._

_From: Butch Cassidy_

Rachel came out of the closet. "Is that Noah?" she asked, giggling.

"Yup." Sam showed her the messages and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Sam, why is Noah under 'Butch Cassidy'?" Rachel asked, squinting as though it would explain the words on the screen.

"Uh, private joke," he mumbled, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're both incorrigible." She brushed her hair out quickly and went to grab her bag but Sam beat her to it. "I'm ready!" She bounced out of the room, allowing Sam to walk behind her and stare at her ass. She popped into the kitchen and Sam watched her kiss her dad goodbye before he nodded at the older man and followed Rachel out.

She had barely gotten into the truck when Puck pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "You're so fucking beautiful, Rach," he breathed before releasing her and putting the car in gear and making his way to school.

It was basically a repeat of the day before, except that Jacob Ben-Israel didn't confront them right off and fewer people asked questions (though not that much fewer). And something happened that cracked everyone up.

After lunch, Quinn Fabray came storming down the hall, a dark blue staining her otherwise flawless skin.

"San, why does Quinn look like Smurfette?" Rachel whispered, nudging her best friend. Santana just shrugged but Rachel could tell by the look in her eye that she had something with it. Sure enough, the petite brunette text her friend during her next class and found out that Santana had slipped some UV-activated dye into Quinn's lotion and the blonde had just gotten out of PE when she looked in the mirror and found herself blue.

The only real change was glee club that afternoon. Apparently Finn had been sick all weekend and was totally out of the loop on, well, everything, so imagine his surprise when he had come to school on Tuesday and found out that Rachel was dating _two_ guys at the same time…

Rachel was sitting in between Sam and Noah, watching Mike as he showed them some new dance moves, when Finn stormed in.

"What the hell, guys?" he yelled. Rachel jumped and the guys automatically stood, shielding her from Finn's glare.

"What the hell to you?" Puck replied, crossing his arms over his chest and making his guns look bigger.

"How- Why- Just what the hell? No one told me you guys were all dating!" Finn stuttered, still glaring.

"Dude, it's been all over Facebook since Saturday," Sam told him, subconsciously puffing his chest out and standing a bit taller.

"I've been sick since Friday night, haven't bothered with a computer since then," the tall singer grumbled. "I would have thought _one_ of my friends would have told me about this BIG news!" He glared around the room before turning his attention back to the two guys in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had to report to you on our every move," Sam said sourly.

"That's not what I meant! I'm pretty sick of you putting words in my mouth, _Evans_," Finn spat. Puck lurched forward, but Sam and Mike grabbed his arms, holding him back. Finn took a step back, his arms held up in surrender, though he continued to glare at the group.

"Watch what you say to my boyfriend," Puck hissed, relaxing slightly as Rachel stood up, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispering soothingly in his ear.

Finn's face went from red to white to blotchy in seconds at Pucks announcement. "You're dating Sam too?"

Puck rolled his eyes at his dense former best friend. "Yeah, how else was this relationship supposed to work?"

Jaws all over the room dropped at this and several eyes flew to Rachel, who was still trying to talk Puck down and seemingly ignoring everyone else.

"Rachel, is this true?" Finn gasped, turning pleading eyes on the girl.

Her eyes flicked to him quickly before returning to Puck. "Yes, I'm dating Noah and Sam and, yes, they're dating each other as well."

Finn's face returned to its original red hue. "You fucking whore. I'm done with all of this," he hissed, glaring at them all one last time before storming right back out, bumping into Mr Schue on his way out. The Spanish teacher walked in, casting a curious gaze from Mike and Mercedes holding Puck, his face twisted in anger, to Santana and Artie holding Sam back, his face red as he struggled against them, and finally landing on Brittany, Quinn (in all her blue glory), and Tina holding Rachel, who was yelling incoherently as they dragged her backwards.

"GUYS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled. Everyone tried to answer him at once, voices overlapping as they tried to explain the situation while still holding the three of them back. "Puck, Rachel, Sam, all of you need to calm down and everyone need to just take a seat."

"Ladies, if you would please release my person," Rachel said quietly. The girls shared a quick glance before releasing her and she moved in front of Sam, not saying anything, just holding his face in her hands and looking him in the eye. After a moment, his body relaxed and he let out a heavy breath. "You can let him go," she told them. They did as she said and Sam dropped in his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the floor.

She leaned in to kiss him and then moved to Noah, who was no longer straining against the two gleeks but still looked like he was ready to bolt out the door after Finn. Once again, Rachel took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Noah, he's not worth it. Please, please, just sit down?" she quietly begged. With one more glare out the door, Puck dropped into his seat next to Sam, pulling the petite brunette in his lap as he did so.

"Mike," Schue said, pointing to him. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

The dancer nodded. "Well, we were just hanging out, waiting for you, and I was showing them some new dance moves when Finn came in. Apparently he had just found out about Rachel dating Sam and Puck and was super pi-mad and started yelling about how none of his friends had said anything about their relationship and, long story short, he found out about Puck dating Sam, called Rachel a whore, said he was done, and left." Mike scratched nervously and collapsed in the seat next to Sam.

Mr Schue glanced at Rachel. "Is this true?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, sir. The attack was completely unprovoked."

The teacher sighed, looking at the door Finn has walked out of. "We'll just give him some time to cool off and I'll talk to him later."

"Forget that, Mr Schue, I'm not going to stay in Glee if that arsehole comes back," Puck spat, his hands clenching spasmodically on Rachel's hips.

"We'll deal with it later," Mr Schue said, waving it off. "Now, I want to talk about Nationals."

The rest of Glee was tense and Rachel had never been so glad when it was over. As much as she disliked Finn at the moment, they really needed him for competition, because it seemed like the options were him or Jacob Ben-Israel and Rachel so did not want to board that crazy train.

After what seemed like years, Schue let them go and Noah grabbed her bag while Sam tucked her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"Uh, guys, can you three stay behind, please?" Mr Schue asked them. Rachel nodded to Santana when the girl hesitated at the door and the Latina shrugged before following the rest of the group.

"Yes, Mr Schuester, how can we help you?" Rachel asked politely.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is all right with you guys. I meant to talk to you yesterday after the whole thing with Sue, but I wasn't able to find any of you after school." The teacher leaned back against the piano, his arms crossed over his vest.

"Oh, yes, we're fine," Rachel chirped happily. "Yesterday was a bit intense, what with everyone finding out, but other than that, it's been fine."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"Well, we told my dads and they have been very supportive about the whole thing. We haven't had a chance to talk to Sam or Noah's families yet, but already have dinner planned tonight to tell Sam's and tomorrow to tell Noah's."

A look of worry flitted across Will's face. "That's good." He shifted nervously, as though the next part was going to be difficult to say. "Look, if there's- That is, if something happens, I want you guys to know that I'm here for you, even if you just need someone to talk to." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "And I'll talk to Finn about his little outburst and see if he'll come back."

Puck scoffed at that but Rachel quickly shushed him. "Thank you, Mr Scheuster, we appreciate your concern and we will certainly let you know if we require your assistance."

Will gave them a quick smile. "All right, well, go on and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr Schue," the boys chorused as they ushered Rachel out the door. They didn't speak as they left the room, walked through the halls and climbed in Noah's truck. After he turned it on, Rachel whispered, "Nothing bad is going to happen, right?" She was twisting her hands nervously in her lap.

Sam stilled her hands with his. "Of course not, sweetie." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "We promise."

She forced a smile and said, "Of course, I'm just being silly." Leaning forward to mess with the radio, she missed the concerned look the guys shot over her head.

"Oh, my god, I love this song," Rachel exclaimed, turning up the volume and singing along.

_I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine_

"Ugh, that song sucks," Noah said in disgust, reaching to turn the station.

"Oh, come on, _pleeeease_?" Rachel flashed him her puppy eyes and he gave in, leaving the song playing and letting her sing along. Because Glee let out at five, they headed over to Sam's house.

Pulling up to the curb, they sat there for a moment in silence, nervousness starting to creep over them.

"So, is there anything we should know?" Rachel asked, looking at Sam.

"Don't swear and remember that I love both of you," he told them seriously. They clasped hands for a moment before getting out of the truck. Sam grabbed his bag and the other two followed him as he made his way to the porch where his mum was waiting for them. She was short with dark blonde hair, perfectly coiffed, a stiff, light blue, button up shirt and a white skirt that went to her knees. Rachel thought that Sam favored her a lot.

"Hello, sweetie," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, mum," he kissed her back and then turned. "Mum, this is Rachel and Puck, they're the people I told you about."

"Hello, Rachel, Puck, my name is Adele, I'm happy to meet you. Sammy rarely brings his friends over," Adele said, shaking each of their hands and smiling pleasantly. "Why don't you come in; dinner is in thirty minutes when Sammy's father gets home." She gestured for them to enter and stepped in behind Sam. "That's a lovely skirt, Rachel," she added.

Rachel glanced down at her purple plaid skirt. "Oh, thank you! It's one of my favorites."

Adele motioned for them to sit on the couch. "I'll be right back, I have to check on the casserole, just go ahead and have a seat." She left, leaving the three teenagers alone.

"Why do I feel like I just stepped back into nineteen fifty," Noah murmured.

Sam chuckled dryly, "My parents are a little, er, old fashioned." He blushed lightly.

_This can't be good_, Puck thought as Adele walked back in the room, her skirt swishing slightly as she sat down.

"So, where did you two meet my Sammy?" she asked, staring at them intently.

"We met in Glee Club at the beginning of the year," Rachel replied.

"Oh, that's lovely! So are you a good singer?"

"She's the best," Sam interrupted when Rachel opened her mouth. "She's the co-captain of the club and pretty much the reason why we won Regionals."

"Sam," Rachel murmured, blushing.

"Nah, you know it's true, Rach," Noah said, nudging her and grinning.

"Well, that's just wonderful! Sammy told me all about Regionals, we were so sorry that we couldn't make it, but we're so very proud of our boy. Now, tell me more about you two."

"Well, I have two gay dads, one who is a lawyer at a prominent law firm and one who is an accountant for a big company. I'm very active in the Jewish community and I help with the JCC every weekend. I'm also in a variety of clubs at school, as I feel it's important to learn as much as possible about everything so that I can make sure my life plan is where I want to be. Right now, I plan on going to Julliard after graduation and then to Broadway," Rachel said.

"That sounds fabulous, Rachel! You're certainly an ambitious young lady, aren't you? And you said you're Jewish?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, ma'am, as is Noah."

"Noah?" Adele looked at her, confused.

"Oh, Puck. His name is actually Noah, but everyone calls him Puck because his last name is Puckerman. However, he insists on people calling him by his nickname. I think I'm the only person outside his family that he allows to call him Noah," Rachel laughed.

"Oh, okay." Adele just looked confused.

"I would prefer if you would call me Puck, ma'am," Noah added.

"Of course. So you're Jewish too?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm also on the football team with Sam and I'm in Glee Club with Sam and Rachel."

"Oh, that's sounds like such fun!"

Rachel was beginning to think that Sam's mom was one of those Stepford wives. Her phrases seemed kind of limited and she was rather stiff. Just then, the front door opened.

"Adele, I'm home," a voice called.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, standing quickly and hurrying from the room once more. They heard murmuring from the hall and Sam muttered, "Here we go," before standing as his father walked into the room.

"Good evening, sir," Sam said.

"Hello, Samuel. And who are these two young people?" His father was a tall man, already with mostly grey hair, dressed sharply in a business suit. The small smile he managed didn't reach his eyes, which were a cold, flat blue.

"This is Rachel and Puck. Guys, this is my father, Samuel Evans Senior." Sam swallowed nervously. _This is it…_ "Actually, sir, mum, I wanted to talk to you about something. If you would please sit down for a minute?"

"Of course, Sammy," Adele said, sitting back in her chair as his father settled into his massive recliner.

"What's this about, Samuel?" he asked when Sam just stood there for a moment.

"There's something I haven't told you." _Just spit it out already!_ "I'm actually in a relationship with both Rachel and Puck," Sam blurted out.

The room was silent for a moment. Mr Evans chuckled. "Good one, son."

Sam took a deep breath. "It's not a joke, sir. I'm in a relationship with both of them and I love them."

The smile on his fathers' face fell and he turned red. "So, what, now you're a fucking fag? All that showering with other boys finally got to you, is that what it is?" The man stood, towering over Sam. "I won't have that nonsense in my house. You get your shit and don't ever come back," he hissed, glaring at Sam before storming out of the room. Adele jumped as the sound of glass shattering rang through the house.

Glancing at the door, she quickly reached into a small knick knack on the table and drew out a small white envelope. Adele stood, thrust it at Sam and whispered, "I'm so sorry," as she fled out the door. Sam sighed, tucking the envelope in his back pocket before looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I-" Rachel stood up, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't, it's okay. Let's go get you packed," she whispered. Sam nodded, tears prickling his eyes as he held her close. He released her and the two boys went upstairs so Sam could pack some clothes while Rachel stayed downstairs. She waited until they were gone before she walked towards the angry voices.

Stepping into the kitchen, Rachel put on her best blank face and crossed her arms firmly across her chest before clearing her throat. One set of glaring eyes flicked over to her.

"Your decision is yours to make, but you're missing out on a wonderful boy and the great man he'll become. Just because Sam has chosen to be in a relationship with Noah and I doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with him. You should be ashamed of yourself; you didn't even bother getting the full story. It seems to me the only good thing you've done is raise an upstanding young man in your son. I'm sorry you can't see that in him." Without another word, she returned to the hall just as the guys returned, each carrying a couple of bags. Rachel grabbed Sam's backpack and together they headed back to Noah's truck.

**A/N: I have no idea where this is coming from, quite honestly. I'm trying to keep the characters in character as much as possible but Finn seems to gotten out of hand for some reason. And the whole thing with the parents? Uh, Idk, really… Sorry for the angstyness!**

**Oh, and the next chapter of Revenge Shuffle is being posted simultaneously with this chapter, so pop over and check it out, yeah?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy gleeking Tuesday, everyone! Sorry this is late, had a birthday party to deal with last week.**

**For those who are concerned, the last chapter and this one should be the two most angsty ones. Hopefully the humor picks back up!**

An hour later found them back in the parking lot of the high school, staring out of the windshield in silence. No one had spoken since leaving Sam's house, still stunned at the turn of events and all deep in thought about how to remedy the situation.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Sam, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, yes? No?" He sighed, his head dropping into his hands. "I'm not sure. I knew it probably wouldn't go over well, but I never- I never thought he would kick me out." He took a shuddering breath as Rachel laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

They sat there for a few minutes, watching as the sprinklers came on in the football field. Rachel could see Noah's hands clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel and his jaw had a tick. Sam just sat there, occasionally running his hand through his hair, a forlorn look in his eyes.

"I have an idea," she said, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the contacts quickly. Finding the one she wanted, she called the number and pressed the phone to her ear, shushing the guys when they tried to question her.

"_Hello?"_ His voice was slightly muffled and Rachel could hear loud music blasting in the background.

"Mr Schuester? This is Rachel Berry."

"_Oh, hey Rachel, what's up?"_

She began getting nervous. "Well, we, that is, Noah, Sam and I, have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if your offer from earlier to help if something happens is still available? Um, something happened."

"_Is it serious?"_ Rachel could tell he was worried now as the noise in the background had started to fade.

"Yes, sort of. Might you allow us to come and speak with you about this matter in person?"

"_I'm actually out with a friend right now, do you think you guys could come over around… Let's see, about eight?"_

The tension in Rachel's chest eased slightly. "Yes, of course, that will be fine. Thank you so much, Mr Schue."

"_No problem, Rachel. See you in a bit."_

"Goodbye."

"'_Bye."_

Rachel disconnected the call and looked at her boyfriends. "We have a meeting with him at eight," she told them.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Rach?" Noah asked, looking at her curiously. She shrugged.

"We'll just have to see. I think that if anyone can help us in the wretched situation, it would be our Glee teacher, who's been there for all of us at some point for just small things. But this is something big and I truly believe that he'll at least have some ideas for us." She patted both of their knees. "Come on, let's go find something to eat, we still have a time to kill before we go over there."

"How about Denny's? I want some fucking _French toast_," Noah said, pitching his voice gruffly and nasally at the same time on the last two words. Sam just started laughing while Rachel looked at him like he was crazy.

"'S from a movie, babe," he told her as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot for the second time that day.

"Oh…kay?" Rachel really didn't know how to reply to that. "Is there any vegan options at Denny's?"

"Dunno, but you could still eat the eggs, since they're not real."

"What do you mean 'they're not real'? What is it, then?"

"Powdered eggs," Sam told her.

Her jaw dropped. "Is that even true?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably; I just know their eggs don't look right."

Rachel just stared at him for a moment, slack-jawed, before giggling, which set off a train reaction and by the time the trio pulled into the Denny's parking lot, they were nearly hysterical. True, nothing was really that funny, but it was one of those things were you laugh just because you need to. Apparently Tuesday night were slow because about half of the restaurant was empty and they were seated immediately. Rachel found a veggie burger that she deemed okay for her consumption while Noah ordered a cheeseburger and Sam a club sandwich. Once they had placed their order, they settled back in the booth, Rachel snug between the two football players. She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder while lacing her fingers with Noah's. She could feel the sadness radiating off of her boyfriends and there was tightness in her chest that she hated.

Suddenly, a plan formulated, a way for her to make them feel a little better. Glancing at one of the TV's near her (and on the mostly empty side of the restaurant) and thinking about the iPod she had stuffed in her pocket, Rachel was sure that her plan had the possibility of working.

"Excuse me, Noah, I need to use the ladies room," Rachel said, nudging him to move. She made her way to the bathroom and pulled out her phone.

_To: *Puckleberry*_

_I want to do something to make sam feel better, so ive decided to sing something. Care to help?_

She was going about her bathroom business when her phone buzzed. After washing her hands, she pulled her phone and checked the message.

_What do u have in mind?_

_From: *Puckleberry*_

Rachel chuckled and sent him the name of the song she planned on singing and told him to distract Sam. After checking her reflection, she left the bathroom and peeking around the corner, quickly spotting Noah and Sam, their heads bent together as they spoke softly. Her heart ached for her blond boyfriend, sadness written across his handsome face. Making sure that no staff was around, Rachel darted over to the television she had spotted prior and quickly hooked her iPod into the set. Finding the song was a breeze and she set it to play before hurrying to the booth.

Standing in front of the booth, Rachel cocked her hip out, her hands planted firmly on them as the music began. _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

Noah stood up, and joined her, throwing his arms out in a 'what?' gesture and leaning towards Rachel (while she leaned slightly away from him) as he sang the next part. _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Rachel started nodding as she continued, leaning towards Puck as he leaned away from her. _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

Back Rachel went, Noah leaning towards her once again. _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Both of them stood up straight, facing Sam, who was staring at them in shocked. Pumping their fists, Noah and Rachel sang _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah._

The two continued as Sam started laughing, dancing in his seat while his boyfriend and girlfriend did a whole complicated song and dance routine, including a part where they held each other's opposite hand and leaned back at the same time, dipping to the low so that their finger tips brushed the floor before quickly switching hands and doing it again. Once the song was over, the entire place broke into applause as Noah grabbed Rachel's iPod from the telly, speaking quietly to the manager as the man came up to confront him. Rachel hoped he was being nice; the last thing they needed was to be kicked out of the Denny's.

Rachel slid into the booth next to Sam, kissing him gently as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"You two are so funny," he murmured into her hair. Rachel smiled up at him.

"I just wanted to see you smile and I knew Noah did too."

Sam laughed. "Well, it worked. Where did you guys learn that dance?"

"Well, Noah would just deny it, but when we were younger, I was really into the Spice Girls, even though they were broken up by the time I got into their music. When his mum would babysit me, I forced him to learn the dance so that I would have a dance partner." Rachel laughed, adding, "I'm surprised he remembered the moves, in all honestly."

"It's 'cause I'm awesome, babe," Noah said, sliding in the booth next to Sam and giving him a one armed hug.

"That's very true." Rachel reached across the table and squeezed Noah's hand.

"Well, thank you both, I really need that," Same said, pulling them both into a hug.

"What did the manager say?" Rachel asked, remembering the short man who spoke with Noah after their performance.

"Oh, yeah, he complemented on our routine and then asked us to never do it again." Noah laughed. "I told him that our boyfriend had had a rough night and we were just trying to make him feel better. He looked at me funny but just nodded and left." He shrugged. "Not his place to judge us, anyway."

The other two nodded in agreement as the waitress brought their food, flashing Puck a smile as she placed his plate in front of him. He half smiled back, his eyes on Sam and Rachel, until she finally took the hint and left. The silence that lingered as they ate wasn't uncomfortable, broken by someone occasionally humming 'Wannabe,' followed by snickers. Rachel's phone beeped just as the waitress began clearing their plates.

"It's Mr Schue. He says that he has returned to his domicile and has given us permission to join him there as soon as we wish," she told them. Noah grabbed the ticket the waitress left and pulled out his wallet, glaring at Sam when he tried to do the same.

"Tell Schue we're on our way," Puck said, throwing some bills on the table and slipping out of the booth. Sam, then Rachel, followed and Rachel grabbed the guys hands as they left the restaurant, releasing them only when they reached Noah's truck.

"Do you remember the way to his house?" Rachel asked as she settled between them on the bench seat. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the Christmas party wasn't that long ago, Rach."

She slapped his arm lightly. "I know, I was simply reaffirming that you adequately remembered the way to his apartment.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Sam laughed, kissing her temple and lacing his fingers through hers. Some random song came on and Rachel let out a squeal, turning up the volume and singing along.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me_

Puck's hands nearly slipped off the wheel as he listened to their girl singing about S&M and he could feel Sam's hand clenching tightly, his arms thrown over Rachel's shoulders and brushing against Puck's bicep with each jolt of the truck. When she sang the part about chains and whips, Sam actually grabbed his arm and the two shared a look.

"Babe, you gotta stop singing that song; you're killing us with the teasing," Sam murmured in her ear before nuzzling her neck.

"What, it's a good song!" Rachel protested. Noah spotted the devious look in her eyes. "I mean, everyone has their kinks, right?"

"Oh, god, babe, don't even think the word 'kink,'" Puck groaned, his cock already half hard. He totally didn't want to show up at Schue's house sporting wood, especially since they kinda needed his help. He's distracted by Rachel letting out a small whimper and he glanced away from the road long enough to see Sam's head buried in Rachel's neck, her tiny hand carded through that glorious mop of blond hair.

"Sam," he groaned, annoyed that he can't really join. "Come on, be nice you two!" One of his hands left the wheel and relocated itself onto the bare expanse of Rachel's thigh, kneading the skin as he concentrated on the road.

"Noah," Rachel breathed, her free hand falling on top of his as he creeped it higher up, tracing the seam of her knickers. "Oh, god, Noah, Sam," she gasped. Puck smirked, feeling fucking awesome, then removed his hand and laced their fingers together before kissing the back of her hand. Rachel groaned at the loss of contact but removed her fingers from Sam's hair.

"Stop, please, Sam," she said, pushing against the quarterback lightly. "I really must insist that we not show up at a teacher's house looking as though we were doing naughty things."

Sam sighed but moved away, smirking slightly as he spotted the hickey he had managed to leave on her neck. "You're right, of course," he said, kissing her gently on the lips and then settling back in the seat. Something dawned on him and he leaned forward, pulling the envelope his mum had shoved in his hand out of his back pocket. He opened it, Rachel watching him curiously and Puck peeking at him from the corner of his eye. Inside laid several crisp one hundred dollar bills.

"What is it?" Puck asked, unable to see from his angle. Wordlessly, Sam tilted the envelope towards him, allowing him to see the money inside. "Holy shit, how much is in there?"

Sam shrugged, wondering the same thing, before pulling the money out and counting it once, twice, three times before he replies. "Uh, five-" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Five thousand one hundred fifty dollars."

The truck jerked slightly as Noah started in surprise. "Holy fuck," he breathed. "And she just had that much fucking money lying around?"

Sam shrugged again, still in shock. "Yeah, I guess so…" He trailed off, his brow furrowed. "Something fishy is going on here." They pulled into the parking lot in front of their teachers building and Noah parked the truck. They sat there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, until Sam sighed.

"Let's do this."

Puck and Rachel nodded in agreement and they crawled out of the truck, Rachel once again lacing their fingers together. They entered the building and Noah pressed the 'Up' button on the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Rachel pressed Sam against Puck, covering his mouth with hers while Noah's hands bracket the blonds' hips and pressed kisses up his neck. Sam's fingers fist in Rachel's hair, holding her to him when she tries to pull away.

"Sam," she whispered, a loud _ding_ announcing their arrival to the correct floor. Rachel stepped back, pulling his hand from her hair and kissing his palm gently before blocking the door from closing. Puck released him with a sigh and together, they exited the elevator and walked down the short hall to Mr Schue's apartment. The darker boy knocked twice and they waited, Sam fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, guys and Rachel, come on it," the Spanish teacher said, opening the door and stepping to the side so they could enter.

"Hello, Mr Schuester. How was your dinner?" Rachel asked politely, sitting on the couch and tucking her skirt neatly under her. The guys automatically sat on either side of her, their arms settling across the back of the couch.

"It was great, thanks for asking." Mr Schue smiled. "So tell me what's going on. You said you were supposed to have dinner with Sam's family tonight?"

Puck tensed again and Sam frowned as Rachel nodded. "Yes, sir, that was what we had planned. We met his parents and after Sam told them about our relationship, his father kicked him out." She shifted uneasily as Mr Schue's eyes grew wide. "We weren't sure what to do and I was hoping that you might have some suggestions or perhaps might know of someplace that Sam can stay that is both safe and cheap. His mother gave him some money but it won't last long, with the rising cost of groceries and other such amenities. I would offer the spare bedroom in my house, but, as supportive as my fathers have been, I doubt they would allow one of my boyfriends to stay overnight at my house."

"And I don't wanna deal with my mom tonight after all this, 'cause what if she kicks me out too? And she would eventually figure out our situation, mostly because we still plan on telling her, and she wouldn't allow someone I was dating to stay at the house," Puck added. "Quinn was an exception because it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me."

Mr Schue sighed. "Well, guys, I'm sorry to say I don't know of any youth shelters. I can ask Ms Pillsbury tomorrow for some information, but for tonight, how about Sam crashes in my spare room?" He forces a small smile. "Just until we figure this out."

"I believe that there may be laws against that, Mr Schuester," Rachel said, her brows furrowed.

"Well, it would only be one night, hopefully, and as long as we don't say anything to anyone, no one should know." He clasped his hands together in front of himself. "Of course, it's up to Sam, but that's all the help I can really offer this late at night." He stood, adding, "I'll let you three talk about it," before heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, looking at Rachel and Puck.

"I think it's your best bet for tonight, though I'm still not sure what the laws are pertaining to such things and I sincerely don't wish for Mr Schuester to get into trouble for helping you," Rachel said, wringing her hands nervously.

"I agree with whatever she said. I mean, it's only for tonight, right?" Puck grinned. "I'm a poet and didn't know it."

Sam grimaced. "A bad poet."

Puck shoved his arm. "You love me anyway."

"True." They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other's hands, their heads pressed together. "So I'm really doing this? I'm stay here tonight?"

"If that's what you want."

"We're here to support you."

Sam sighed. "All right, well, let's break the news. Mr Schue?"

The curly haired teacher poked his head around the corner, a glass of juice in his hand. "What's up, guys?"

"If it's still okay with you, I'll take you up on that offer."

"No problem, Sam. Did you bring clothes or…" Schue trailed off, unsure.

"No, I was able to pack most of my clothes and things before I left."

"Great, well, once you get your bags, I'll show you where the room is." A look flashed across his face. "Uh, yeah, I forgot about that…" Without explaining himself, he turned around, once again leaving the three students in his living room.

"We'll be right back, Mr Schue," Rachel called as they all stood and headed towards the door.

"'Kay!" he yelled, his voice muffled. Rachel led them out of the apartment and back out to the truck, this time with no 'incidents' in the elevator.

"Do you mind if I leave most of these in here tonight?" Sam asked, looking at the five or six bags that currently held all of his possessions.

"Course not. Makes no sense if you're just going to have to bring them to school tomorrow anyway," Puck told him. Sam managed a small smile before grabbing two of the bags while Puck got his backpack from the cab. "I'll stick 'em in my backseat when I go home."

"Thanks." He sighed, leaning against the bed of the truck. "This fucking sucks."

Rachel climbed into the bed of the truck and leaned over to give him a hug while Puck pressed himself to the blonds' front, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Things have a way of working themselves out," Rachel said, pressing their heads together.

Sam chuckled dryly. "Sure doesn't feel that way."

"Right now it doesn't, but they will."

"Promise?" He glanced at her through his bangs.

"Promise," she replied firmly. He kissed her and then kissed Puck. "Do you want us to go back up with you?"

"Nah, I know you gotta make it home in time for your curfew. Just call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will." She kissed him again and shimmed out of Noah's arms and out of the bed of the truck.

"You, too," Sam added, looking at his boyfriend.

"Course," he chuckled, kissing Sam once more before releasing him. "Now get your arse into that building so we can leave."

"Noah, language," Rachel admonished from the passenger side. "Though I agree, Sam."

Sam laughed, really laughed, and picked up his bags. "I love you."

"I love you too," Puck and Rachel chorused. They climbed into the cab as Sam entered the building for the second time that night, all of them worried about what was going to happen the next night when they broke the news to Puck's mum.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Wannabe or that Rihanna song.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam knocked on the door of Mr Schue's apartment, gripping his bags tightly. He was pretty sure that just walking into his teachers' apartment would be weird, even though he's staying the night. Mr Schue opens the door, his toothbrush dangling from his lips.

"'Ey, 'ome on een," he said, stepping aside and letting Sam enter. He gestured for him to wait for a moment and heads back to the bathroom. Sam waited patiently as the teacher spit and rinsed him mouth before reemerging. "Sorry about that. Come this way." Sam followed him through the living room and down a short hallway before he gestured to an open doorway. "_Dormitorio_."

Sam managed a small smile. "_Gracias_."

"Do you need anything, Sam?" Mr Schue stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"No, sir, and thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"It's all right. Well, the bathroom is the next door over and I'm on the other side of the apartment if you need anything. You remember where the kitchen is?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, well, uh, see you tomorrow." He gave a small wave and started to leave.

"Uh, Mr Schue, do you mind if I shower tomorrow morning?"

The teacher glanced behind him. "Oh, yeah, that's cool, there's a towel hanging up in there you can use. Do you need any shampoo or anything?"

The blond shook his head. "No, sir, I brought mine from home." He scratched his head nervously. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

Mr Schue flashed him a quick smile. "'Night."

"'Night."

Sam pulled out his phone as soon as he was alone. There were no messages on his phone, which surprised him. Rachel didn't live that far from the apartments; she should have sent him a message by now. Shrugging his shoulders, he dug through his bag to find some basketball shorts and then grabbed the bag with his toiletries and pulled his favorite pillow out. Slipping on the shorts and in the bed, he dialed Rachel's number.

_Connecting…_

_Connecting…_

_Connecting…_

Sam glared at his phone; it never took this long to connect. And then, it stopped trying to dial, cutting itself off.

"Seriously, what the fuck?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sam, Rachel just text me and said she couldn't get a hold of you, but she wanted you to know that she and Puck got home okay and that when they tried to call, it said your phone was disconnected."

Throwing his head back, he groaned in frustration. He _really_ wanted to talk to his boyfriend and girlfriend. "All right, thanks, Mr Schue," Sam sighed.

"Not a problem." He listened to him shuffling away before throwing his phone on the floor, pissed.

Great, so his asshole father cut off his phone. Perfect, just fucking perfect. Yanking the covers over his head, Sam decided that he was just going to have to go to cell store and reactivate it in his name. With the money his mum had given him, he could do that.

Flipping over, Sam wondered about that money. Where had it come from? Why did she have so much money saved up? _How_ did she have so much money saved up? His mom had been a housewife since before Sam was born; he didn't think she had ever had a job.

Questions heavy on his mind, Sam fell into a fitful sleep, wishing that he could talk to Rachel and Puck

888

"Do you mind taking me to get my cell reactivated?" Sam asked as soon as Puck and Rachel picked him up. He threw his bags in the back and crawled in, pecking Rachel on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." Puck pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the opposite direction of the school.

Rachel smacked his arm. "Not before school, Noah," she said, scowling. He just laughed and made an (illegal) U-turn, heading to school. "How was your night, Sam?" she asked.

He sighed. "Rough." He pulled her to him. "I missed falling asleep to your voices."

Rachel kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

They didn't speak for the rest of the short trip. Sam got out of the truck and pulled their bags out. "I have a bad feeling about today," he murmured, handing Noah his bag and grabbing the handle of Rachel's.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"I dunno, I just do." He squinted at the school, as though it held the answer to the question plaguing him.

Rachel laced their fingers together. "Remember my promise."

He couldn't help but smile down at her. "Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she chirped, squeezing his fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He glanced at Puck on Rachel's other side. "You, too, I guess," he added with a wink. The other boy just flipped him off behind Rachel's back and they laughed before entering the dreaded school building.

The school day was much the same, aside from a confrontation in the locker room about Sam and Puck's relationship, which they quickly put an end to (and managed to not get detention, by some miracle) and a trip to Ms Pillsbury's office. She didn't actually know of any places Sam could stay, other than the homeless shelter in Lima, which Sam refused to go to.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out," he told her, standing and heading to his next class. The bad feeling hovered over him, like a dark cloud ready to break at any moment and cover him with sludge.

Finally, lunch came and the three of them headed to Noah's truck after putting their bags in their respective lockers. The phone store was about a five minute trip and the guys stopped for some junky fast food while Rachel ate the lunch she had packed that morning. The actual event of setting up a phone line for Sam took a short amount of time, considering he wasn't eighteen yet, so he couldn't sign up for a plan of his own. The lady behind the counter offered to set him up a prepaid account and Sam stormed out. Puck went after him while Rachel apologized to her.

"This is such bullshit," Sam gritted out, his fist clenching and unclenching. If he didn't need his hands for football, he would punch the stupid brick wall of the stupid phone building.

Rachel walked up beside him and laid her hand gently on his shoulder. "I know it sucks, but perhaps we can talk to my fathers and convince them to add an extra line for you on our plan, at least until you turn eighteen. You cloud just pay them for your part of the bill. What do you think of that idea?"

He managed a small smile for her. "Do you think they would do that?"

The look in Rachel's eye scared him a little. "I'm willing to bet that they would." He loves their girls, but chick is scary sometimes.

Puck was just glaring at the building, as though it offended him, a small tick in his jaw. He wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "We'll figure this out, bro."

Despite her optimism, they both knew Rachel's promise would be a difficult one to keep. She ushered them back into the truck, talking the whole way about different strategies to help Sam both out of his funk and into a place to stay.

However, once they pulled into the parking lot, Sam's feeling of trepidation grew as he noticed Mr Schue and his mum waiting for them outside the school. He slowly got out, his eyes never leaving them as Noah and Rachel followed.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as they drew closer to the waiting pair.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry about last night," Adele said, her voice choked. "I know you must have some questions but I can't stay long. Here, your father doesn't know anything about this." She shoved some papers in his hands. "He said you have two days to get the rest of your stuff from the house. I can't stay, he's waiting for me. I'm so, so sorry, Sammy." The ending came out a whisper and his heart clenched as his mum turned and walked back towards the front of the school.

He watched as she got into her car, looking away once it rounded the corner. Ignoring the fact that Schue was still standing there, Sam opened the papers and flipped through them.

"Huh."

"What, what is it?" Rachel asked.

He glanced at her through his bangs. "Apparently my mum's parents had set a trust in my name a long time ago." He glanced at the balance again. "A _long_ time ago." (It was an obscene amount of money.) A slip of paper fluttered to the ground. It was notebook paper, different from the plain white of the copy paper.

_My dearest Sammy,_

_It hurts me to write this, but I know you will have questions and your father will not allow me to speak with you. I brought these papers to your attention because I am hopeful that you will be able to use them. I know things are tough right now, but you are a smart boy and I know you'll be able to figure something out._

_I'm hate what's happened but you know I cannot leave your father._

_I know you're wondering about the envelope I gave you last night. Though I cannot leave him, I feared one day that you would grow tired of his treatment and leave and I simply could not have my boy out in the world with no means of income. There's the trust, sure, but you'll have to wait to access that until you are no longer legally bound to your father and I._

_Please be safe and know that I love you more than anything. My best to Rachel and Puck._

_All of my love,_

_Mum_

"What does it say?" Puck murmured.

"She was just explaining the envelope and apologizing for everything." He carefully folded the paper.

"There's still some time before lunch is over; why don't you three come with me to my office," Mr. Schue offered.

"Thank you," Sam whispered. Puck grabbed his bag before he could and Rachel looped her arm through his, squeezing his hand as their teacher led them inside. They got a few looks from student loitering in the halls but no one said anything, glancing at Mr. Schue as they walked past.

He let them into his office and closed the door after Puck entered. Settling across the desk from them, he leaned back. "Well, this feels a bit like last night," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Puck scowled and Rachel attempted a smile. "Okay, so what's going on? Talk to me."

"Same situation," Sam huffed. "Except now I have money that I can't use until I'm eighteen in addiction to the money my mum gave me."

"The trust?"

"Yeah. She told me that I couldn't access it until I was 'no longer legally bound' to her and my father," he told them, using air quotes.

"So why don't you emancipate yourself?" Puck asked. Rachel's jaw dropped as she looked at him. He shrugged. "'S what I would do. It's obvious your pops don't care about you."

"I don't kn-"

Rachel cut him off. "No, it's actually a really good idea." She beamed at Noah proudly. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it before."

Sam's brow furrowed. "What would I have to do?"

"Well, you would need to file a petition in the probate court for this county and provide some information. You'll also need to provide proof that you can support yourself, which means you may need to get a job, though I'm sure if you showed the paperwork for the trust, it would help. Plus you would need to provide proof of housing, which will prove difficult until we can find you a place to stay." She paused and cleared her throat. "There's one other thing."

"What is it?" Sam asked when it didn't look like she was going to continue.

Rachel shot a furtive glance at their teacher. "You'll need an affidavit from a person in a position of authority that has personal knowledge of your circumstances, stating that they believe emancipation is in your best interest."

"A person like who?" Puck asked.

She let out a puff of breath. "A-a social worker or school councilor or…" Rachel looked at Mr. Schue again. "Or a teacher," she finished quietly.

Mr. Schue sat up straight and Rachel pushed on. "I know we've asked a lot of you, Mr. Schuester, and if you don't feel comfortable doing so, I'm sure we cou-"

"Tell me where to sign," he interrupted her.

"Mr. Schue, are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, but this is kind of a big thing."

"No bigger than allowing you to stay with me last night. And I'm going to talk to Figgins about you staying with me until this is all settled." He held up his hand to stop the inevitable Rachel Berry onslaught. "I know there are probably laws against it, but Sam doesn't have anywhere to stay and not even Figgins would allow one of his students to be thrown to the streets. In the meantime, Sam can get a job and file for emancipation. I would be more than happy to write out the affidavit and do whatever else is necessary to help."

Tears threatened as he talked. "Thank you so much, Mr. Schue," Sam whispered, blinking back against the stinging in his eyes. Will stood and walked around his desk, gathering the younger man in a hug.

"Things have a way of working themselves out in the end, Sam." He released him and grabbed a box of tissues, offering them to both Sam and Rachel (Puck is too much of a 'badass' to cry).

"That's what Rachel said last night." Sam chuckled wetly.

"See, even Mr. Schuester agrees with me," Rachel said, poking his side gently.

"Yeah, yeah." He poked her back, smiling when she giggled.

"Puck, you've been quiet; are you okay?"

The Mohawked boy glanced at his teacher. "I'm fine." Rachel reached over, rubbing his arm. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently and brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

"Really?"

"Really."

The bell chose that moment to ring, causing Rachel to jump and the guys to laugh.

"Well, get on to class. Sam, I will talk to Figgins and get back to you before the end of the day. Are you still planning on talking to Puck's mom tonight?" Schue looked between them.

"Yes, sir, we will be," Rachel piped up. "I think it would be best if we didn't deviate from our original plan of coming out with our relationship." She put on a brave face, though she was squeezing the shit out of Puck's hand.

"Okay, good. Would you mind letting me know how that goes? I don't want to pry, but I would like to be kept in the loop, if that's all right with you guys."

Puck shrugged noncommittally and Sam said, "Sure, it's the least we could after everything you've done for me." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Great; now go, before you're late." Schue watched them as they picked up their bags and headed out of his office, Rachel secure in between her boyfriends.

With a heavy sigh, he headed to his classroom, ready to get through the next two class so he could get to his free period.

888

Puck was in his second afternoon class, just before his free period.

"Puck, do you mind hanging back for a minute?"

He scowled, glancing at the doorway. "No, what's up, Mr. Schue?"

Will leaned back against his desk. "I know you're not okay. Wanna talk about?"

"No, I'm fin-" Puck cut himself off with a growl and started pacing. "I'm fu-freaking pissed. This is such bullspit! I mean, I really, really appreciate what you're doing for Sam, 'cause him and Rach are pretty much my life right now, but it's just so fucked up what his parents are doing to him! He shouldn't have to worry about trying to become emancipated or figure out what he's going to do about a phone since his jackass of a father disconnected his. And TWO DAYS! That's all he gets to get all of his shit from his house? I mean, it's just fucked, ya know?" He threw himself down in a desk, rubbing his hand over his face.

He ignored the cuss words. "I understand, I really do. I know this is hard, watching someone you care about suffer so needlessly, but all you can really do at this point is just be there for him. He needs you right now and so does Rachel. And I'm here for you, if you ever wanna talk or just want someone to complain to when it gets to be too much." Will smiled.

"Whatever, feelings are for pussies," Puck growled, levering himself out of the chair and grabbing his bag. "But, uh, thanks, Schue." He rushed out the door, not looking back and Will just grinned.

There was hope for the boy yet.

888

Sitting in their last class, Sam fidgeted nervously. He still hadn't heard from Schue and he didn't know what he was going to do for a place to stay if the teacher didn't get back to him soon. Maybe Rachel's dads would allow him to stay, just until he found a place?

Yeah, right.

But hopefully Rachel was right and they would add him their phone plan, 'cause going without a cell phone for _a day_? Sucks big time. And it would only be until he gathered enough credit to be able to open a bill by himself.

Rachel's hand landed on his knee, halting the nervous bouncing. She kneaded his leg, trying to get him to relax. Flashing a quick smile, he tried to focus on whatever the teacher was saying but his mind kept wandering. What was going to happen tonight with Puck's mum? Would she kick him out too? Where would he stay? Mr. Schue could only do so much and Sam knew it would be hard for him to even keep Sam there.

So many things could go wrong; so many things already had. And things were only just beginning, because they hadn't even talked to Finn and Sam was sure that the jealous boy would have spread the news around the school that he and Puck were dating.

"Sam!" Rachel dug her fingers in his thigh as the teacher tried to get his attention.

"Yes, sir?" Mr. Echeter gestured towards the door, where Schue was standing. He motioned for Sam to follow him to the hall.

_This is it_, Sam thought, standing and exiting the classroom.

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Well, I talked to Figgins and he said you could stay with me until the whole emancipation thing is cleared up. However, you'll need to start looking for a job and tomorrow, see if Puck will take you to, er, wherever you need to go to fill out the paperwork you'll need for the emancipation. I'm sure Rachel will know. I'll give you a pass to miss your first classes. Feel free to drop your things off whenever." Schue handed Sam a key and a business card. "Here's a storage place, if you want to put your things in there until you get your own place. It would probably be easier to do that than to crowd up the guest room." Will took a deep breath and peered at the shell-shocked Sam. "You okay?"

Sam blinked. "Uh, yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I didn't think Figgins would let me stay with you and I figured I would be out on the street."

Will didn't mention all the issues that the principal had thrown at him when he broached the subject. "It will be a difficult journey for you, but in the end, it's for the best. You'll be a better man for it."

"Thanks again, Mr. Schue," Sam said, looking him in the eye. "For putting me up, for being there for us. Just, for everything."

Schue clapped him on the shoulder. "There's no need to thank me, Sam."

"Yeah, there is."

Sam reentered the classroom and Will returned to his teachings.

Things were starting to look up.

**A/N: I was going to write more for this chapter, but I'm freaking exhausted. I wrote the last three pages in less than two hours :/ I'm kinda bending laws and things, but the stuff about the emancipation of a minor, I got from this site (http: / www. gogebic. org/ juvemanc. htm), so it's mostly accurate, considering I was paraphasing.**

**Sad news I feel compelled to share 'cause I'm whingy: I sprained my ankle last Friday and you would think that being stuck with my leg propped up for a week would prove productive to writing, but instead I kept trying to do things and I fear I just made things worse :( So please make me feel better and drop a review? I need some loves after the day (and week) (and year) I've had.**

**And happy Friday the 13th! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what did Mr. Schuester have to say," Rachel asked as soon as class let out.

"I'll tell you in the truck," Sam mumbled, pulling her to him. Shue hadn't said about not telling anyone but Sam guessed it was safe to assume that the arrangement shouldn't become common knowledge. "Let's get outta here." Rachel looked at him closely before shrugging and pulling her boyfriends to the door, chattering happily about some song or something while Puck shot Sam a look over her head. Sam winked and hummed an agreement with whatever Rachel just said.

However, as soon as they were in the truck, she flipped gears and turned to Sam, looking at him expectantly.

"Well apparently Shue pulled some strings and I'm going to be staying with him until I get a job and am able to get the emancipation stuff taken care of. Hopefully I can figure all this out soon. " Sam sighed. "Oh, and Shue is giving us a pass to get out of first period tomorrow to start working on the court stuff."

"I am still unsure if you staying with a teacher is a good idea," Rachel fretted.

Sam pulled her to him. "It's only going to be for a short time, baby. Once I get enough money for a deposit, I'll move out. I can do this."

"_We_ can do this," Puck said, moving closer to them and wrapping them in his arms. "We're in this together." Rachel beamed at her darker boyfriend, kissing him briefly before kissing Sam. "Now, come on, we can fool around at my house for a bit before I gotta pick up Sarah from soccer practice." Giving them one last squeeze, he moved to his seat and started up the truck after everyone had buckled in.

That idea was ruined when they pulled up to the house and Puck's mum's station wagon is sitting in the driveway.

"What the-"

"Noah…"

"Can't we just go in?"

"No, because she'll want to sit you two down and learn your life stories." He smirked at Rachel. "Well, your story, Sam, since she's known Rachel since forever."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She has not known me forever, Noah. But he's right, she'll want to talk." She chewed on her lip, thinking it over.

Puck sighed. "Well, do you want to go to your house, Rachel?"

Her nose wrinkled. "We can't do anything; Daddy gets off work early on Wednesdays. I think we should go in. It might be easier to tell her if Sarah's not home, just in case." Rachel doesn't say anything, but she still squeezes Sam's hand.

She decided to ignore Puck's grumbling and nudged Sam to get out of the truck and then pointedly glared at Noah until he turned off the vehicle and exited, grabbing his bag from the back. The three met at the front of the truck and Rachel ran her hand down his arm soothingly.

"It's going to be okay," Rachel murmured as Sam laced his finger through Puck's, who just smirked at Rachel.

""Course it is, babe, you know I gots this."

"'Gots' is not a word, Noah," she scolded him, even as she saw through his front.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He tugged them towards the house. Even though he was sure his mom would be cool with whatever he chose (as long as Rachel was in the picture, she really didn't give a fuck), there was still a lingering doubt after what happened with Sam's parents. Still, he opened the front door and yelled to his mom that he was home. She came rushing out of the kitchen, a streak of flour on her forehead and something red on the front of her apron.

"Sweet Moses, Ma, please don't tell me you were trying to cook again," Puck groaned.

"No, I was not 'trying to cook,'" she said, glaring at her son. "I was baking some cookies for one of my co-workers. Nosey-pants," she added with a grumble as Puck grinned. His ma was shite with cooking but a fucking amazing baker.

"Whatever. Ma, you know Rachel," the two hugged as they said hello, "and this is Sam."

"Hello, you must be Noah's boyfriend," she said, shaking his hand and smiling brightly. "I'm Tikva, Noah's mother. I've heard so much about you!"

They just stare at her in shock.

"Uh, Ma, who did you hear about him from?" Puck asked.

"Rachel's fathers, of course! We were making plans to break challah(1) at Temple last week and Jake mentioned something about inviting Sam and of course I had to ask."

Rachel groaned. "I asked him not to say anything."

Tikva shushed her. "Oh, dear, he didn't mean to let it slip and I promised them I would wait until Noah was ready to tell me but I'm afraid I got a little excited and jumped ahead of myself."

"Whatever, yenta(2)," Puck said, nudging his mother affectionately.

"If I'm a yenta, it's only because you never tell me anything, _boychick(3)_," she retorted, mock glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He glanced at Sam, who was watching the exchange with a look of amusement and confusion. "Sorry, she starts dropping into Yiddish when she gets excited."

"Oy vey(4)," Rachel sighed. Noah's mum just smiled at her before turning back to Sam.

"Now, you must come with me, bubbala(5)- er, my dear, and tell me about yourself," she said, looping her arm through his and pulling the blond to the kitchen. Sam allowed himself to be towed, shooting a furtive glance over his shoulder.

"Ma, luzzem(6)," Puck barked as he and Rachel followed them into the kitchen/dining room.

"Nonsense, Noah, I just want to get to know him." Tikva scowled at her son before returning her attention to Sam. "So tell me about yourself, Sam."

Rachel looked up at her darker boyfriend as the other one began talking. "Do you know how much it turns me on to hear you talk in Yiddish?" she murmured, running one hand up his arms and squeezing his bicep.

"Oh, really?" he smirked, leaning down and whispering in her ear. When he pulled away, her entire face, neck and collarbone were red.

"Noah!" she admonished, her eyes darting to where his mother sat just a few feet away.

"What, you can't deny that was hot," he teased, dropping a kiss on her lips just as his mother let out a yell.

"What?"

Sam looked terrified and Puck glanced at the angry woman. "Ma, what happened?"

She didn't reply, just huffing about and muttering under her breath. "_Rotten goyim(7)… momzer(8)… massive shtunk(9)…_"

"MA!"

She turned from where she was slamming a tray of cookies onto the countertop and glared. "What, Noah."

"What's wrong? You were all cool, talking with Sam, and now you're pissed?"

"He was just telling me about his parents kicking him out and I had to _pry_ that from him! What's wrong with these goyim?"

Well, that made sense, with all the derogatory terms she had been spouting. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, rest assured, Sam will be staying with us from now on," Tikva said, angrily throwing the cookies on a cooling rack. Rachel took over for her, trying to make sure the cookies didn't get ruined by the woman's anger.

"Oh, no, Ms. Puckerman, you don't-"

"Call me Vi, dear, and don't argue. I know you said you'll be staying with that nice Mr. Schuester, but I don't want him getting in trouble. You'll stay in our spare room."

"Ma-"

"I won't take no for an answer. If he's really that important to you, Noah, then he's mishpocha(10)." She leaned down and gave Sam a hug. "Now, do you want Italian or Chinese food for dinner?"

They share a glance. "Uh, Italian, I guess," Puck mumbled.

"Good. Now, Rachel, Sam, here's the menu. Just write down what you want and I'll pick it up after I get Sarah." She set the menu and a piece of paper on the table in front of Sam and went back to her cookies. Puck just glanced at his boyfriend and girlfriend and made the 'coocoo' motion with his finger. Sam bit back as laugh as Rachel scowled at them.

"Thank you, Vi," she said, quickly scribbling down what she wanted. "Do you need some help?" She wandered over to where the older woman was working.

"Sorry about the takeaway, my mum can't cook for shite," Puck said, ignoring the matching glares from his mother and girlfriend.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I never really got to eat out, what with my mum…" Sam trailed off and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I like Italian." He flashed Puck a grin before bending his head over to peruse the menu.

Every time Puck thought of Sam's parent's reaction to their news, a fresh wave of anger would flow through him and he had to curb the urge to punch something. They all knew there was a possibility of something like this happening; hell, he was pretty sure they had gotten off pretty lucky with two sets of parents being okay with their arrangement. Didn't make it any easier for Sam, though. He had been putting up a good front since last night but Puck knew shite wasn't kosher.

He watched as the blond took his time with the menu and Rachel laughed with his mum. Why were people so pissed when someone broke from the 'norm'? How was it fair that loving more than one person and being with them both meant that one of them got hurt?

All this deep thinking was hurting his head. He stood up and stretched, catching Sam when he eyed to smooth expanse of skin that was exposed when his shirt rode up. Puck winked at the blond.

"Find something you like?"

Sam glanced at him again, smirking. "Oh, a couple of things," he replied, writing something on the paper under Rachel's order.

"All done? Well, Noah, why don't you help Sam set up in the spare room and help make him comfortable? But not too comfortable," she added, shooting a meaningful look at her son, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Ma, I know the rules."

"Doesn't mean you don't try to break them," she muttered under her breath, sticking the cookies into the oven. Rachel giggled as she help clean up the mess. "I love him, I do, but that boy will one day drive me crazy."

"Oh, I imagine most mothers think that," Rachel told her, wrinkling her nose as she threw some eggshells away.

"So, tell me everything," Tikva said, nudging Rachel until the younger girl giggled. "You're dads were pretty tight-lipped."

"Personally, I'm glad for that," Rachel said. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, it's just that they decided that the best course of action would be to ask my fathers for permission beforehand. We wanted the three of us to be together when we told the parents, so on Monday, we worked out a time for both families. That's when Noah asked you when a good time was." Vi just nodded. "Sam said his, uh, family ate dinner together at least once a week and I thought, if we could set it up with Sam's parents for Tuesday, we could just get everything done at the beginning of the week."

Rachel paused as the guys reentered the house, carrying all of Sam's bags and laughing. She waited until they were upstairs and out of earshot before continuing. "He's been heartbroken since. Both Noah and I have tried cheering him up, but…" She looked at the older woman. "I don't know what to do, Vi. I love them both and it hurts to watch him go through this and know that there's nothing I can really do."

Vi wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. "Bubbala, there's nothing you _can_ do. The scales of fortune are fickle, always tipping. While his cup seems half empty now, soon it will appear half full. The universe will set things right." She grinned. "And with you and Noah by his side, I'm sure he'll be feeling better in no time." A sudden crash caused both of them to jump and then Noah's laughter floated down. "NOAH!"

"'S cool, Ma!" he yelled back, still chuckling.

She rolled her eyes (Rachel was a little surprised at the resemblance she had to her son at that moment). "Gay avek(11)," she told the girl, shooing her upstairs. "Noah, I'm going to pick up Sarah, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. BEHAVE."

"Yeah, yeah, Ma."

Rachel grinned when she reached the top of the stairs; Noah standing on the landing, laughing as Sam attempted to walk across it on his hands. He managed it pretty well, she thought, until he went to stand upright. It didn't quite work and he ended up falling on his back. Puck just laughed harder, his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. Rachel ignored him, kneeling next to Sam and checking him over. As soon as he was able to, he started laughing as well.

"I give up," she announced, heading downstairs and turning on the telly. Just as she settled on a show to watch, her still chuckling boyfriends flopped down beside her. "Did you two do your homework?"

She missed the smirk and the wink that were thrown out just before the guys leaned in, Puck nuzzling her neck as Sam whispered in her ear. Rachel laughed, a great, big, gasping laughing that had her clutching her stomach.

"Dude, what did you say?" Puck glared at him.

"What you told me to!"

"He-he sa-said he wants, wants to see a donkey eat-eating a banana!" Rachel laughed. "He said it in Yiddish!"

"Seriously, that's not what you were supposed to say," Puck said, staring at his boyfriend. "I thought we went over the right way to say it."

"Well, I tried." Sam scowled at his irritated boyfriend and his hysterically laughing girlfriend.

"You two, go do your homework," Rachel said, nudging them both off of the couch. Grumbling, they both got up and headed upstairs. Pulling out her phone, she called her daddy.

"Hey, pumkin."

"Hello, Daddy."

"Oh, no, what did I do?" he chuckled.

"We're over at the Puckerman's right now. We arrived, worried what Noah's mum would think. Well, just imagine my surprise when Noah started telling his mum about Sam and she says she already knew. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Daddy?"

"Oh, yes, well, see-"

"_Daddy_…"

Jake just laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to tell her but we were talking-"

"Yes, I know, Vi told us. I just don't know why you didn't warn us ahead of time!"

"I forgot! When we got home, I couldn't find my wallet and by the time I found it, the last thing on my mind was about my accidental slip up."

"I'm mad at you," Rachel told him simply.

"I love you, too. Listen, sweetie, I have to get off the phone now. Don't stay out past curfew," Jake reminded her.

"I won't. Love you, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, wait, before you hang up, did Sam ever find a place to live?"

"Mr. Schuester offered him a place but when Vi found out, she insisted Sam Stay in their guest bedroom, as she thought the arrangement was not the best idea, considering the student/teacher relationship. He's currently upstairs with Noah doing homework." _I hope_, she added silently.

"That's good, pumpkin. Well, I really do have to go, but I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Daddy." Rachel hung up her phone, glancing at the ceiling. It was just too quiet. Feeling particularly ninja-esque, she climbed the stairs and peeked into Noah's room. Sure enough, the two of them were seated on the floor, books spread out in front of them as they studied. Pride swelled inside her and she started thinking of ways to reward them.

"Kids, I'm back!" Vi called as the door slammed against the wall. Rachel hurried downstairs so that the boys wouldn't know she had been spying on them.

"Hello, Sarah," Rachel chirped, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately.

"Hi, Rachel! Guess what happened at soccer practice!" The energetic young girl then launched into a story that kept her so distracted that Rachel never heard her boyfriends come down until Noah leaned over her, stealing a sip of her drink. "Who's he?" Sarah asked, pointing at Sam.

"Don't point, it's rude," Vi admonished. "This is Sam, Noah's-" She cut off when Puck shot her a look and gave a slight shake of his head. She just rolled her eyes at him and continued, "Noah's friend. He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Like Quinn did?"

The air grew heavy for a moment as old memories were brought up, until Vi chuckled. "Yes, dear, like Quinn did. Now, settled down," she told her, setting her plate in front of her.

"Can I have a soda?" Sarah asked, poking a meatball.

"_May_ I have a soda," Rachel corrected automatically. Puck just smirked at her and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"May I _please_ have a soda, mother dearest?" she said, only a little sarcastic.

Vi laughed, shaking her head. "No soda's at the dinner table, but if you behave, you can split one with me after we eat."

Sarah shrugged. "Fair enough. Water, then, please?"

"Come and get it, you guys," Vi said, pulling a cup down for Sarah and filling it with ice and water. "Don't hesitate, Sam," she warned him, setting the glass in front of Sarah. "If you don't take what you want in this family, someone else will."

Puck and Sam shared a look. Yeah, it was what they were thinking when they got together with Rachel.

Dinner went fairly smoothly, albeit a bit awkward at first because Sarah kept asking Sam questions that he wasn't prepared for. Afterwards, Vi poured half of a Coke in a cup and sent Sarah in the living room while Puck, Rachel and Sam cleaned up the table.

"Sit," she told them once they were finished. They sat. "Now, if you're going to be living here, Sam, there are a few rules, even if Noah ignores them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Whatever, Ma."

Rachel just giggled.

"Don't 'whatever' me, Noah. Sam, curfew is eleven on school nights, one on the weekends. If you're a little late, that's okay, it happens, but that doesn't mean take your sweet ass time about getting home. There's no smoking or doing any drugs in this house. You will be expected to clean up after yourself. Noah can show you were the laundry room is and where the towels are and such. I usually work graveyard, so I ask that you not be too loud when you get back. I'll give you a key to the house later. If you and Noah are in one of the bedrooms together, I want the door to be open, just like it is when Rachel is over. Other than that, I'm pretty lenient. If you have any problems or if you just want to talk, I'm here." She smiled at the blond sitting across from her. "Okay?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am," he stuttered again.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go watch TV with Sarah. Go do your homework, Noah," she added, rising from the table and leaving.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck grumbled.

Yiddish definitions:

(1)CHALLAH: A loaf of white leavened bread, typically braided, traditionally baked to celebrate the Jewish sabbath

(2)YENTA: A busybody, usually refers to an older woman.

(3)BOYCHICK: An affectionate term for a young boy.

(4)BUBBALA: A term of endearment, darling.

(5)LUZZEM: Leave him be, let her or him alone.

(6)OY VEY: "Oh, how terrible things are". (Rachel is using this term sarcastically.)

(7)GOY: A derogatory term meaning gentile, goyim is the plural

(8)MOMZER: A bastard, an untrustworthy person

(9)SHTUNK: A stinker, a nasty person or a scandalous mess

(10)MISHPOCHA: Family, usually extended family

(11)GAY AVEK: Go away, get out of here. (Tikva means it lovingly, though I'm not sure how it's actually meant to be taken.)

**A/N: All the Yiddish was taken off of http: / www. sbjf. org/ sbjco/ schmaltz/ yiddish_phrases. htm (without the spaces), so if I didn't get them right, then I'm sorry and you shouldn't really blame me :)**

**Oh, and BIG props to anon reviewer A for making me feel better with their kind, kind words :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't think I've ever came out and said it (and if I have, please tell me!), but this is set in late junior year (a.k.a. season two). Think after Regionals, but before Nationals.**

"What do you mean, Ohio doesn't allow minor emancipations?" Sam fumed, glaring at the lady behind the desk.

"Exactly as I said, sir," she replied, not even flinching under his gaze. "If you wish to become separate from your parents, you have two options: Join the Armed Forces-"

"Hell no," Puck interrupted.

"or get married. However, should you be discharged from the service or the marriage be dissolved, custody automatically goes back to your parents." She looked at him over the rim of her glasses. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sam sighed, pissed but resolved to the fact that he wouldn't be able to become emancipated. "No, thanks anyways," he muttered, turning and walking out with Puck beside him.

"So what are you going to do?" Puck asked once they were back in his truck.

Sam's nose wrinkled. "Short of joining the Army or marrying you and Rachel, I just don't know." He was looking at the dashboard as he spoke so he missed the way his companion's eyes bugged at the word "marriage." Sam sighed and continued, "I just don't know."

It took Puck a moment to compose himself. "We'll figure out some way to get that money for you," he finally said, rubbing his boyfriend's arm soothingly. Sam just snorted in disbelief and he just smiled. "Come on, you know Rachel has, like, thirty different back-up plans for everything."

888

"What do you mean there is no emancipation laws in Ohio?" Rachel said, gaping at them.

"That's what I said," Sam told her, fiddling with his untouched lunch. Though they had gotten back before second period, this was the first time they had been able to get their girlfriend alone. Though sitting in the outside courtyard during their shared lunch period was hardly alone, at least on the nice days like today. Apparently something had happened to Tina and Rachel spent most of the morning with the Asian girl, trying to calm her down.

"But that's ludicrous, I did some research on the subject after my cousin in Texas mentioned that one of his friends filed for it a couple of years ago," Rachel gripped.

"Did you look up the laws in general or just for the state of Texas?" Puck asked, hiding his smile.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she huffed, irritated. "Well, as preposterous as it seems, I didn't prepare for this possibility when I brought up the suggestion."

"The woman at the courthouse said the only way to be free of my parents was to join the Armed Forces or get married, though if either of those fell through, custody would go back to my parents," Sam added, though this time he saw Puck flinch slightly at the 'm' word. He ignored it, figuring that he would ask him about it in private instead of possibly upsetting Rachel more.

"I can't believe you don't have at least three different back-up plans," Puck said, chuckling a bit.

"I've been a bit preoccupied lately," she replied, giving them both pointed looks. This only caused Puck to laugh harder and Sam to grin at her. They had bombarded her cell with increasingly dirty sexts the night before, until she finally told them to 'eff off' and turned off her phone.

(It was funny and hot.)

(Too bad Puck's mom was a light sleeper and neither boy was able to sneak out.)

"Well, you shouldn't be so sexy, babe," Sam said, kissing her cheek.

"Must be my superior gene's," she joked. Puck leaned back, gazing at her bare legs.

"Babe, they're so superior, they aren't even around."

"LA-me," Santana said, pushing Puck out of the way. "Hey, B, didja get Goth girl all fixed up?" She smirked.

Rachel scowled at the Latina. "No. Every time I got her a little calm, she would find something else wrong and freak out all over again." She leveled her with her best Rachel Berry diva glare. "You wouldn't happen to know who's been messing with her, would you?"

Santana looked at her, her eyes comically wide. "Who, me? Of course not!" She placed a dramatic hand over her heart. "I just can't imagine who would do that to poor Tina!"

"Shut up," Rachel growled, throwing a grape at the darker girl.

"So what's the deali-o?" she asked, trying to change the subject so Rachel would quit glaring at her.

"No-go on the you-know-what," Sam told her.

"What?"

"Yeah, there are no laws for it in Ohio."

"That's a load of shite."

"Yup."

The four of them sat in silence for a moment before Santana looked at Rachel again. "So what's Plan B, for Berry," she added the last part in a whisper, winking.

Rachel's scowl deepened. "I don't have a Plan B," she groused.

"Wha-"

"Stop talking; I don't want to hear about it." Rachel bit into her sandwich almost viciously as the other three exchanged looks over her head.

"Okay…" Puck drew out the last half of the word, his eyes crinkling with held in laughter.

"So I take it Puck's mum took your news good?" Santana said, grasping at something, anything, to avoid bursting into laughter like she wanted.

"Well," Rachel corrected.

"What?"

"She took the news well, not good."

"What_ever_. So she's all right with it?"

"Yeah, she's even letting Sam stay with us," Puck told her, grinning. "Which means time to start plotting some hijinks." He rubbed his hands together delightedly.

"I certainly hope you're not planning anything that would cause your poor mother any more stress, Noah," Rachel said, leveling her gaze at him.

"How do you not know what happened last night?" Sam asked, looking at his ex-girlfriend. "I figured Rach would have filled you in first thing this morning."

Santana opened her mouth to answer but Rachel beat her to it. "Santana has been conspicuously absent from my presence all morning."

Puck glanced at the former Cheerio! and she winked before saying, "Aw, did you miss me, midget?"

"No, I simply noted the fact and reiterated it for my boyfriends."

"Mm-hm, whatevs, chick. So I'm having a party on Friday, gleeks and friends of gleeks only, so tell little mister diva to come and he can bring some of his birdy buddies if he wants." She smirked. "Since we kicked their collective arses at Regionals, I'm more than happy to invite them over for some ritualistic hazing on behalf of the New Directions."

"Santana!" Rachel admonished.

"Oh, come on, I was jay kaying, B. But, seriously, tell Kurt he can bring some of his friends with him, including his little hottie of a boyfriend."

"San, you do realize that Blaine is very much gay, right?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me what happened in the coffee shop; doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view."

"What, are you into guys this week?" Sam joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny, I had to laugh sarcastically." Santana rolled her eyes and stood. "Anyway, talk to you later, B." She flounced away.

"Goodbye, Santana." Rachel turned to Sam. "Did you call the storage place, Sam?" He looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Well, if you're going to take your bed from your parents' house, it won't really fit in the guest bedroom, since there is already a bed in there." She watched as sadness flitted across his face, her heart aching for him. Today was the last day he had to get his belongings.

"Oh, uh, no, I didn't call them."

"Here, let me have the card, I'll get it all settled for you." Rachel held out her hand, waiting as he dug the little white piece of paper out of his wallet. She leaned in as he pressed it to her palm and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Cut that nauseating crap out!" Coach Sylvester yelled, storming past them. Puck just snorted, all three trying to repress the urge to laugh as she whirled around, glaring at them hatefully.

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel said, drawing on all of her skills as an actress to pull together a straight face. Sue looked like she wanted to say more, but there was a Cheerio! who needed yelling at, so she turned and continued her streak of terror across the courtyard.

As soon as she had entered the building and disappeared, they started laughing, unable to catch their breath as the bell rang, signaling for them to get to class.

The rest of the day went smoothly, except for the fact that the guys hardly saw Rachel, since she had to keep consoling Tina. Santana was absent as well, which was never a good thing. The highlight was that Quinn was still as blue as she had been for the past two days and was looking more and more pissed all the time.

Rachel bounded into their last class, smiling brightly and kissing each of their cheeks.

"Someone is in a good mood, considering she's been stuck with Hysterical Asian all day," Puck noted as she sat between them.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Sam. "I called the storage place and all you have to do is go up there. Unfortunately, you have to have an adult sign the papers, since you're still a minor and therefore have no credit, but I spoke with Mr. Shue and if you can't find another adult who's willing, he said he would rent one for you, provided you keep up with the payments. I assured him that would not be an issue."

Sam couldn't understand why she still looked so pleased because, while he was thankful, it still wasn't a very big deal. "Oh, okay, uh, thanks babe. You think we could get some people to help me move?" he asked Puck, who looked thoughtful.

"Well, we can get Mike and I'm sure a couple of the girls could help with boxing things up. I think it could work. Satan and Brittany are pretty strong, so if nothing else, they could help."

"You gonna organize them all?" Sam asked Rachel, winking. She smiled secretively.

"I can't, I have something to do after school."

Now it was the guys turn to frown, Puck's brow wrinkled. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Something," she replied vaguely. The bell rang then, effectively cutting off any further question as Rachel sat up straight, her eyes trained on their teacher, and that was the end of that.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Rachel was up out of her seat and gathering her things. She kissed each boy quickly and told them she would talk to them later, leaving them staring at her proverbial dust.

Sam barked a laugh. "Well, that was…"

"Weird," Puck finished, shaking his head. "Let's find our peeps and get this show on the road. I bet we could borrow Fi-" He stopped himself, remembering the way his former best friend had acted. "Burt's truck. And Kurt's got his Escalade, I bet we could call him down if Burt says no."

Before Sam could reply, Mike, Brittany and Artie walked in. Well, Artie rolled in. "Hey, Rachel said you needed our help?" Mike asked.

Puck grinned. "Shoosh yeah. Sam needs help moving his stuff, if you guys wouldn't mind helping."

"Cool, no problem. Let me call Tina."

"I'll call Santana."

"I gots some peeps who could help."

"Artie, what are the A.V. kids going to do?"

"Who said they're A.V. kids?"

888

If they were A.V. kids, they were definitely the biggest ones Puck had ever seen. After everyone had made a few calls, twelve people gathered in the school parking lot and they were trying to get organized.

"This is why we need Rachel," Sam grumbled.

"All right, here's what we're going to do," a voice behind him said, capturing the attention of everyone.

Smurfette Quinn stepped forward. "Tina, Mercedes, Jeannie, Santana, Brittany and I will pack the boxes. Puck, go pick up Sarah and she can help us. Mike, if you'll stop by the grocery store and pick up some boxes for us to use, it would be much appreciated; I called and they'll have some waiting for you." She faltered as she looked at the three other people standing there. "Um, I'm not sure who you guys are."

"They're my band mates," Artie said, rolling forward. "Sean," the big black guy nodded, "has a truck and he said we could use it. The short, skinny guy is Derek and the other guy is Sal. They're going to help with the big things." He was looking pretty pleased with himself and his band. "Plus, we have my handicap van. My dad is willing to let someone drive that.

"I didn't know you were in a band; kick ass, Wheels," Puck said, walking over for a fist bump.

"Yo, you know how I roll."

The group broke apart, working out who was riding with whom and piling into the different vehicles. Puck arranged for Sam to drive Artie's van and Quinn to ride with him to pick up his sister. Neither one said anything for a long time.

"Finn-"

"I know, Puck. I've decided he's not worth it."

Puck glanced at her sideways, still unsure of her motives. As far as he knew, Quinn still hated Rachel and only barely tolerated him. Maybe she felt bad about cheating on Sam?

They pulled in front of the middle school and Sarah hopped in, excited to see Quinn again.

"Where are we going, Noah?"

"We're going to help Sam move his things into storage, squirt."

"Don't me squirt," Sarah scowled at him.

"Don't ask questions."

"Puck."

"Quinn."

"Quit being mean to your sister."

Puck just laughed. "It never ends…"

They pulled in front of Sam's house with Mike, Tina (who had apparently recovered enough from her horrible day to help them) and Jeannie pulling in behind him. Artie's van was parked in the driveway with Sean's truck. Brittany, Santana and Mercedes were waiting outside and as soon as he parked, the girls converged on Mike's car, quickly gathering all the boxes and leading Tina and Jeannie inside.

"With all these people, packing shouldn't take long," Quinn said thoughtfully as she helped Sarah down from the cab.

"Yeah, and with all these vehicles, it should only take one trip," Puck added, walking up the short path to the front door. Adele was standing just inside the living room, twisting her hands nervously, her eyes sad.

"Oh, hello Puck; Sam is upstairs. Hello, Quinn." Adele smiled at the blonde girl, tactfully ignoring her blue skin, before looking at Sarah. "And who are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Sarah, I'm Noah's sister." She said it proudly, her little fist tight on her waist; Puck was instantly proud. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam's mother."

"Oh." Sarah just stared her down for a moment until the older woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you care for a snack?" Adele chanced a look at Noah. "I already set up some snacks in Sam- upstairs, but I could watch her while you're packing." She looked so sad and hopeful that he just glanced at Sarah, who shrugged.

"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Evans." He jerked his head towards her, indicating Sarah stay with Sam's mum and followed Quinn. In Sam's old room, people were already busy. Sean and Sal were breaking down the bed frame while Sam and Derek were discussing the best way to get everything to fit in the back of Sean's truck. The girls were taking Sam's clothes out of his closet and dresser and were folding them into boxes. Quinn pulled out a big black marker and winked before heading over to start marking boxes. Artie (who had been carried up by Sean, Puck was later informed) was emptying out Sam's desk, slowly filling the box next to him. Puck surveyed the room, trying to decide where to start. Spotting the boxed up action figures along the wall, he grabbed a box and began carefully packing them.

Within two hours, they had everything pack up and were arranging thing in the various vehicles when Sam remembered something.

"Bugger, I never arranged for an adult to sign the rent agreement for me," he groaned, smacking himself in the forehead.

"I'll do it," Quinn said, coming up behind him.

Sam turned around. "Do what?"

"I'll sign the paperwork for you." She gave him a small smile. "I figure it's the least I could do, after everything I've put you through and I turned eighteen last month." (He remembered her telling him that her parents had held her back a year when she first started school for some weird reason.)

Sam just looked at her. Like his boyfriend, he was curious as to why Quinn was helping him and, like his boyfriend, he couldn't come up with a good reason. "Are you sure? You're not going to screw me over, are you?" He held up his hand, not letting her speak. "I just want to make sure, since it wouldn't be the first time you lied to me."

Quinn had the decency to look down. "I'm so sorry, Sam, really. I just thought-" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Finn has this ability to draw you to him and I thought he was worth taking the chance on again. He wasn't," she added, shrugging helplessly.

Though he was still unsure, Sam nodded. "Thanks." He arranged for everyone to meet up at the storage place and promised them pizza afterwards before going inside once more to look over his room. It was completely bare, reminding him of when they first moved in all those months ago. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he stiffened automatically.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sammy," Adele whispered. "I never wanted this for you."

He laid his hand over hers, staring out the window. "I know, mum. I wish you would leave him too."

She sighed and slid her hand from under his. "You know I can't, Sammy. Your Aunt Becky sent this for you and said she's sorry she can't help, but if you're willing to move back to Tennessee, you can live with her." She handed him an envelope, his name written in his favourite aunts' loopy scrawl. Inside was a letter (that he planned on reading later) and a credit card looking thing.

"I can't leave Puck and Rachel, mum."

"I know." Adele forced him to face her. "I love you, Sammy, with all my heart. Please, don't shut me out of your life. I can't do anything about your father, but I still want to know that you're alive. I know he cut off your phone, but if you get it cut back on, please let me know the new number."

Sam pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I will. I love you so much, mum. Just… Be safe, okay?"

"I will." They stood there for a moment before she pulled away, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "You should get going, your father will be here soon," she whispered.

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Sam turned and walked out, unable to handle it any longer. Outside, everyone was piling into cars and he headed towards Puck's truck, where Sarah and Quinn were already buckling in. He leaned against the passenger door. "So, everyone ready?"

"Yes, just need to head to the storage place," Puck said, shoving the key into the ignition. "You're going first, then Mike, Sean and me bringing up the back. Everything has been strapped down to the best of our ability and everyone has loaded up in the cars. Just waiting on you."

Sam smiled at him. "Let's do this." He patted the roof of the truck twice before heading for Artie's van. Mercedes sat in the front seat, messing with the radio station as he pulled himself into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready?"

"Just get going, white boy," Mercedes said, grinning at him. He laughed and carefully pulled out of the driveway.

The trip to the storage unit took about ten minutes, since they had to drive carefully. Once there, it was only a matter of Sam flashing cash and Quinn signing a few papers before they were unloading most of Sam's belongings into the small storage unit. The only thing he was keeping with him was his clothes and his comic books, since he didn't trust the storage unit to keep them in their mint condition.

_Where are you?_

_From: Sweetness*_

Puck looked up from his phone; they were almost done putting Sam's things in the unit.

_To: Sweetness*_

_About 2 leave storage place, going 2 get pizza. Y?_

"All right, I think we're done," Sam said, locking the unit and looking everyone. "Let's get some pizza!" There were whoops and laughter to that statement and everyone started heading back in their various vehicles. Puck whistled Sam over as his phone beeped again.

_I'll meet you there, I have news!_

_From: Sweetness*_

"What's up?" Sam asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Puck was distracted for a second as he watched a bead of sweat trek down the blonds face.

"Uh, Rach said she's going to meet us at the pizza place."

"Okay, cool." Sam grinned and swatted Puck's arse as he walked past. He just winked and climbed into his truck. They stuck with their previous convoy assignments as they drove to the towns' only pizza parlour. As they were helping Artie down, Puck glanced around, hoping to see Rachel's car but giving up once Wheels was on the ground and instead pushing him up and into the building. They had just gotten to their seats when Sam's pocket buzzed. It freaked him out for a moment, until he realized that it was his phone, which he still carried out of habit and because some of the apps still worked.

Pulling it out, he saw he had a text message.

"What the-"

_Look up._

_From: My Star*_

His head shot up, blond hair flying, and there was Rachel, standing beside him and beaming.

"My dads put you on their plan and just ask that you pay your part of the bill," she told him. Sam grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her sweetly.

"Your dads are awesome," he whispered, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then a breadstick hit her cheek. She looked up to see Santana smirking. "Get a room!"

Rachel just laughed and moved to her own seat as Sam glared at the Latina. Introductions were made for Rachel's benefit and then their pizzas arrived and food became the priority.

**A/N: This is a little longer than usual to make up for not updating the week before last and for last weeks' being slightly less than what I normally post. Also, next chapter of Revenge Shuffle is up!**

**It was pointed out that it's a little confusing about what happened to Tina, but if you go read the next chapter of Revenge Shuffle, it explains everything! Since this chapter was so long, I decided not to go into what the prank was. Sorry! :/**


	11. This is the actual chapter!

**A/N: Warnings for slash and spoilers!**

The next day was Glee Club after school. With all of Sam's problems slowly working themselves out (except the whole parent issue), they returned their focus to Nationals. With the decision to write new original songs firmly planted in their minds, they all settled into various comfortable positions around the room.

"Where's Mr. Shue?" Puck asked, looking around after they had been there for ten minutes with no sign of their teacher.

"He said he was going to be a little late," Artie said, glancing up from where he and Brittany had their heads together.

Rachel frowned but Sam cut her off with a nudge and a wink before she could launch into a lecture. She huffed but leaned back over her paper, her brow furrowed.

"What rhymes with annoying?" she asked.

"Boying, loying, soying, toying, koying, adoring." Tina raddled off.

"Thanks, Tina," Rachel said, smiling. She returned to her writing while Sam and Puck shared a smirk over her head.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, but look who I brought with me." Mr. Shue smiled as he walked in. The group looked up to see Finn entering the room, his head hung slightly. "Finn has something he wants to say."

Puck opened his mouth but Rachel elbowed him and shook her head. _He's not worth it_ she mouthed.

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I'm, um, sorry for getting upset the other day and, uh, I'm sorry for what I called you the other day, Rachel." He glanced at her at the end of his speech, his forehead wrinkled as he frowned.

"Thank you for apologizing, Finn," she said, giving him a small smile. He attempted one in return before moving to the opposite side of the room. He shot a look at Quinn but didn't say anything.

"All right, now that we have all of our people here, how about we get working on our songs?" Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "We have just over one week until Nationals and we need to get this done. So let's do this!" He smiled brightly at them.

Puck rolled his eyes but looked down at his paper, trying to decide if he should just give Shue the song he had already written or just write a new one. Sam and Rachel were bent over their respected papers so he couldn't ask for their opinions.

Sam was becoming frustrated because everything he wrote sounded corny or overly mushy.

Rachel was excited because 'annoying' and 'toying' worked perfectly together.

A glance at Finn showed the tall boy scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. Puck sneered, even if he wasn't looking, simply because it made him feel better. He was going to have to find out why Rach forgave him so quickly, seeing as how Frankenteen didn't fucking deserve it.

Time went by swiftly and silently and when it was time to go, Mr. Shue made an announcement. "Now, just for kicks, this time I'm going to draw names for the duet partners for Nationals." He pulled out a black bowl and shook it. "The decision will be final and I don't want to hear any arguments."

"What if it's two guys?" Finn asked. Puck's fists clenched.

"If it is, then they'll do a duet." He shook the bowl again and reached in, pulling out a name. "The first name is… Rachel Berry." Shue grinned while everyone clapped and Rachel ducked her head, smiling brightly.

"I will do my best to lead us to the top," she said, looking at all of her fellow Glee clubbers.

"You'll do great, baby," Puck told her, hugging her tightly to him. Sam laced his fingers through hers.

"Not a doubt in our minds," he added.

"All right, everyone calm down," Shue said, shaking the bowl again. "And Rachel's duet partner will be…" He pulled another white slip out and a frown flickered across his face, but it was gone as quick as it appeared. "Finn Hudson." Shue shot a look at both Sam and Puck when they opened their mouths. "No arguments, guys."

Santana looked over to see Finn trying to hide a grin and his fists clenched involuntarily. _He better not do anything stupid._

"Okay, work on your songs and we'll meet up on Tuesday to see what everyone has. Remember, we leave bright and early Friday morning, so if I don't have your permission slip already I need it by Thursday afternoon. See you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue smiled at them and grabbed his stack of papers, flipping through them idly as he walked towards his office.

Everyone stood up, gathering their things and congratulating Rachel and (somewhat reluctantly) Finn. Sam refused (stealthily) to let Rachel talk to Finn, keeping her surrounded by their friends and slowly steering her towards the door. After Rachel told everyone a hasty goodbye, Sam ushered her out of the choir room, Puck and Santana trailing behind. Thankfully, the guys waited until they were outside before they exploded, both yelling and ranting and just generally throwing temper tantrums.

"Well, they're taking it better than I thought they would," Santana murmured.

"How did you think they would take it?"

The Latina frowned. "More breaking."

Rachel laughed, "Well, I've been trying to get them to understand that violence the answer, so maybe this is their way to let out all of their anger and energy until they calm down enough to speak with some sort of eloquence and are able to talk about their feelings."

"Whatever, I just wanted somebody to break something." Santana nudged her, winking.

"Excuse us if we don't want our girlfriend singing with that… that…" Puck exhaled heavily.

"Ass-clown," Sam finished.

"I don't like it anymore than either of you but you don't see me pitching a bitchfit," Santana said, stopping at her car. "Shue isn't going to budge, so it's best just to suck it up. Rach, I'll text you later." She slid into her car and waved goodbye as the trio continued on to Puck's truck.

Once they were inside, Puck spoke. "Satan's right, there's nothing we can do, so we're just going to suck it up and get through Nationals like professionals."

Sam looked at him incredulously while Rachel smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you for being so grown up about this, Noah."

He kissed her nose. "Anything to make you happy, love." He put the truck in park, ignoring Sam's look, and headed to Rachel's house. Without asking, the guys followed her inside, waving to Jake before following the girl upstairs. They settled on her bed while she flittered about, humming some tune neither recognized.

"Have you seen the previews for The Green Lantern? I think I want to go see it," Rachel said idly, flicking through her iPod.

"Care to tell us why you forgave Finn so easily?" Sam asked. She turned to see both of her boyfriends with their arms crossed.

"I didn't forgive Finn, easily or otherwise." Rachel frowned.

"Really, 'cause that's what it looked like." Puck frowned right back at her.

Rachel sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I never said I forgave him, I just thanked him for apologizing. As much as I try to forgive and forget, I'm finding it difficult to get over… what he called me. I don't want to start anything just before Nationals, though, so I'm going to do this duet with Finn with all of the professionalism I can muster."

She walked over to the bed, straddling Puck. "Please don't be mad," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her, fisting his hands in her hair, and felt Sam move between his legs. "We could never stay mad at you."

Rachel arched her back, pulling Sam's mouth to hers and kissing him roughly. "I love you two."

Noah leaned up, latching onto her neck while Sam captured her lips once again. She could feel them, hot and hard, on her arse and against her thigh, and she moaned. It had been so long since they had been alone long enough to do more than kiss and she _needed _them. (Thank god for soundproof rooms.)

Someone's hands came up, cupping her breasts as their lips continued their assault. Clothes were quickly shed, all of them too eager to extend the foreplay, and Noah slipped inside of her while Sam swallowed Rachel's moan, his deft fingers tweaking her nipples. She reached behind her, grabbing the blond's member and stroking him, keeping in rhythm with Puck's thrusts.

She felt him lean forward, his lips coming up to her ear. "You look so fucking sexy with Sam's cock in your hand." Rachel whimpered, clenching around him as his lips latched onto her neck.

"You like it when we talk dirty, don't you?" Sam asked, his lips brushing against hers. He pinched one of her nipples when she didn't respond. "Don't you?"

"Yes," she hissed, her hand working him faster as Noah's hands circled her waist, pulling her down roughly. She twisted her wrist, enticing a groan from Sam.

"Fuck, baby," he moaned, thrusting against her back. Rachel ran her thumb over the head, gathering the precum lingering and oiling his member with it. One of Sam's hands slid down her flat stomach to her mound and began rubbing a pattern over her clit with just the amount of pressure Rachel liked. Sam's hand working in tandem with Noah's thrust, Rachel raced towards the edge.

Noah felt her fluttering around him. His tongue traced the shell of her ear. "You're going to cum, aren't you, baby?" Rachel nodded, unable to articulate anything. "Go on, cum for us."

"You're so beautiful when you cum," Sam added, working his fingers faster. Rachel keened, her back arching as she let go, her release flooding over Noah's cock hotly. Unable to hold back, he thrusts into her roughly, grunting as he filled the condom. Sam slowed his fingers, riding out her orgasm until she whimpers, pushing at his hand.

"So fucking beautiful," the blond murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck as Noah fell back, Rachel following and collapsing against his chest. Sam smirked, moving to the end of the bed and slowly stroking his cock as he watched his lovers in their post-sex haze. Puck looked over at him, his dark eyes following Sam's hand as he worked his length.

Carefully lifting Rachel off his lap, he laid her down on the bed, pulling out in the process and ignoring her protests, and disposed of the condom in the little trashcan by her bed. Locking eyes with his boyfriend, Noah moved towards the end of the bed, capturing Sam's lips with his and adding his hand to Sam's cock. He moaned, thrusting his hips as Puck kissed down his jaw to his ear.

Sam stops him when he starts kissing his way down his chest, his tongue flicking the lighter man's abs.

"What, babe?" Puck asked, frustration clear in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that."

Puck didn't bother to reply, simply rolling his eyes and continuing his way down. Sam's protests die on his lips when Puck takes him in his mouth, humming as he worked him and it doesn't take long before his fingers card through Puck's Mohawk, his nails slightly digging into his scalp as he comes, whimpering as Noah swallowed around him.

"Fuck," he gasped. Puck tugged him up so that they were each side of Rachel, the three of them curling around each other. "That…" Sam buried his face in Rachel's hair, still trying to catch his breath.

"Was intense," Noah finished for him, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"I love you two," Rachel mumbled, her eyes closed. Her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"Love you," Sam and Noah murmured. Sam followed her to dreamland but Noah stayed awake, watching them as they slumbered and thinking about how drastically his life had changed from last year.

Before, he had nothing, no one who believed in him. Now, though, he had two people he loved that loved him back and believed that he could do anything and they planned to stay by his side the whole time. Rachel didn't know it, but both he and Sam had applied to NYU so that they could join her when they graduated next year.

Thirty minutes before he knew one of her dads would be calling them down for dinner, Noah woke his lovers up so that they could get dressed and 'presentable.' Once Jake yelled for them, the guys rushed downstairs, intent on the delicious smell coming from the dining room, while Rachel followed them at a much slower pace, rolling her eyes when she entered the room and they were already seated at the table.

"What?" Noah asked, grabbing a slice of bread when Gregory set a basketful on the table.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing," she laughed. Sam jumped up, pulling back the chair next to Puck's and pushing forward when she sits. "Thank you, Sam." Sam winked, moving to sit on her other side.

"Suck up," Puck said, leaning around Rachel to stick his tongue out at Sam, who laughed.

Sam glanced at the door leading to the kitchen before replying, "I can think of better things to do with that tongue."

Puck just laughed, winking, as Rachel's dads came back into the room.

"What's the joke?" Jake asked, grinning as he sat the container of eggplant parmesan in the middle of the table.

"Finn's face," Noah smirked, only to be elbowed by Rachel.

"Noah, don't be mean," she hissed.

"'S'all good, baby."

"He's our teammate. Just because he doesn't agree with our relationship-"

"Not that it's any of his business," Sam muttered.

"-doesn't mean we should stoop to his level of childishness," she finished, glaring at Sam.

"You're right, sweetheart," Gregory said as he and his husband settled at the table. "Just because Finn has made you angry doesn't mean you should act immature, as he chose to do. You three are better than that."

Rachel beamed at her father. "Yes, we are. Now let's eat."

The meal was spent full of laughter, the atmosphere light and happy, free of the stresses of parents or Glee club. Afterwards, the three lovers retreated upstairs to watch Avatar while Rachel's dads settled into the den to watch the evening news.

"Sam looks a bit better," Gregory noted.

"Yes, Vi was so kind to allow him to stay with them." Jake sighed heavily. "I wish we could have."

"Jake…" his husband said warningly. They had already talked about this. Several times.

"I know, I know. But, baby, don't you think they're already _having_ sex? I mean, they are two good looking boys and our daughter is beautiful."

"Lalalalala, I don't want to think about it!" Gregory plugged his ears, shaking his head as he grinned. Jake laughed, tugging his arm down and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You're so silly," he sighed.

888

The days leading up to Nationals were full of stress. None of the songs presented were deemed good enough to perform and time was running out. Rachel personally thought her song about an annoying boy who continued toying with her heart was a keeper but Mr. Shue said it needed some work.

(She nearly threw the music sheet at his head; that song was perfect.)

After her epic party, in which she got her final revenge, Santana finally told Quinn to stop using her lotion so that she would be her normal white self for the competition. Tina, Quinn and Kurt were all angry at Santana's revenge, but had to admit that her pranks were pretty good.

Then the day arrived for them to leave. Everyone loaded their belongings and then piled on the bus. Puck managed to convince Rachel that the best seat was the bench in the back. She would have argued but it was the only place there that allowed her to sit with both him and Sam. They settled in for the trip to the airport, Sam whispering dirty things in her ear while Puck tried to tempt her into doing… stuff. Quickly realizing that it was probably a bad idea to sit there, her eyes searched for Santana, only to find her friend sitting next to Brittany. She was happy and hopeful for them, even it did mean Artie would be heartbroken, but that meant she had to sit there and be tortured for the rest of the trip.

Once on the plane, Rachel arranged for Mr. Shue to sit with her boyfriends and sat in between Kurt and (oddly enough) Quinn. During the trip, Quinn confessed that she had felt horrible about the way Finn reacted to the announcement of Rachel's relationship and the way he had degraded her. Eventually, she broke up with him because of his (continued) obsession with Rachel and her boyfriends. When she found out about Sam's problems, she wanted to help, trying to appease some of the guilt of cheating and breaking his heart.

With Quinn's motives clearer, Rachel relaxed, even though her heart ached slightly for Quinn. Things just seemed to keep going badly for the former Cheerio, even though most of her problems were her own fault. When the plane touched down in New York, Rachel hugged her, thanking her for helping Sam and offering her ear, should Quinn need a friend.

At the hotel, they gathered in the girls room, trying to come up with a song good enough to take Nationals. Brittany and Artie sing "My Cup," which Rachel secretly enjoys more than she'll admit, and then the others are trying to convince her to get out and see New York, claiming they could use it as 'inspiration.' She rolls her eyes, knowing they just want to get out of the hotel. Against her better judgment, they go, exploring the city and Rachel actually has fun. She's at her element, really, being in New York and _this_ much closer to Broadway.

Later, once they're all back in the hotel rooms, she settled down between Santana and Mercedes and tries to sleep. It doesn't come easily for her, though soon Santana is snoring lightly beside her. Rolling her eyes, Rachel nudged the girl gently, trying to get her to change position, when she heard a sniffle. Sitting up, she spied Quinn swiping a hand across her face, trying to get rid of the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel whispered.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," the blonde said, somewhat harshly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel crawled over Santana and off the bed.

"Nothing."

With a sigh, she tugged Quinn up from the couch and sits next to her. Quinn immediately curled into Rachel's side, her head resting on the smaller girls' shoulder.

"It's just so messed up, everything with Finn and Sam. No offence, but how do you have all these hot guys mooning over you? I try so hard to be a good person and a good Christian, but at every turn, things go wrong and I end up hurt. I love Finn and I loved Sam, and now both of them just want you. I don't even have the Cheerios anymore." Quinn let out a soft sob. "I just…" She trailed off, burying her face in Rachel's neck as she stroked her hair, humming quietly as she rocked the blonde gently.

"I won't take offence because I don't really know either, but I will tell you that there's someone out there for you, Quinn. You just have to be patient. Maybe you should just be single for a little while. It's not always fun, but it allows you time to find yourself. I made the mistake of pining after Finn all the way up until Noah and I started dating again and I regret it now because it made it harder to see what was right in front of me: Noah and then Sam and now both of them." Rachel shrugged her other shoulder. "Maybe the guy for you is right under your nose and you just can't see him."

Quinn released a heavy breath. "You're right." She laughed drily. "When did you get so smart on all things love, Berry?"

Rachel chuckled. "I guess when I had to make the decision between Sam and Noah and couldn't because I loved them both just too much."

"You're very lucky, you know."

"Yeah, I know…"

888

The next day (the day before they were to compete), Kurt woke Rachel up, bribing her with a promise of breakfast at Tiffany's. He told her that he had told Sam and Puck of his plans and they had both grunted ("like Neanderthals," Kurt noted) in response. They leaned against the brick building, enjoying their drinks and talking about their future. Kurt had spoke with Blaine and the Warbler was planning on joining the two of them in New York. Then came the big question: Would Sam and/or Puck be with them as well?

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure, Kurt. Noah's slacking off the past three years will have affected his grade point average and I don't know what Sam's plans are."

"Have you asked them what they're plans are?" Kurt asked wisely.

She shifted nervously beside him. "No. I'll admit, I'm nervous to what they're answers are, though I know I don't have much of a reason to be, considering everything we've been through just to be together."

"You're stalling, darling," Kurt drawled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know, I know."

Kurt grabbed her hand, tugging her along. "Come on, let's go to Broadway."

888

By the time the pair got back, everyone was awake and getting ready for another day of trying to figure out a song. Finn pulled Mr. Shue aside and handed him a paper.

"I wrote this and wanted you opinion before I showed it to everyone else," the tall boy said.

"This is good," the teacher said, his eyes darting over the lyrics quickly. "The best we've gotten so far for this competition." He grinned. "Let's get to work on some choreography for it."

Though he knew he was going to have a fight on his hands, Shue told them that they were going to use Finn's song for his and Rachel's duet. Surprisingly, neither of Rachel's boyfriends said anything, only nodding as they read over the lyrics, but Puck's shoulders are tense and Sam's forehead is creased. Rachel smiled at them, happy that they took what she and her daddy had said to heart and were being the bigger men.

They decided on simple choreography for the duet and, once it was settled, went to work on writing a second song. Puck threw around various arguments in his head for a bit before deciding to go for it.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I wrote a while back that I think might be good." He handed their teacher a folded square, a little worn and creased. Reading it over, he smiled and passed it to Quinn, who was sitting next to him.

"I like it, Puck, you did well. We can use that for our group number, if everyone agrees." Once everyone had read it over, they agreed and work on choreography began. Finally, late into the night, they fell into an exhausted sleep to get ready for the next day.

888

"I don't like it," Puck grumbled. "He's planning something, I can tell."

Sam kissed him gently, trailing his lips to his ear. "Stop talking about Finn when I'm kissing you," he demanded.

"'M sorry." Puck pulled Sam's face back to his, kissing him deeply. They were backstage at Nationals, patiently (not really) waiting for their turn. Sam had pulled Puck off to the side, trying to get his mind off the potentially disastrous duet impending. They kissed until their girlfriend came over, tugging them apart and glaring.

"Keep it in your pants, boys," she growled.

"Jealous?" Noah asked, pulling her to them.

"Only a little," she smiled demurely at him. "Come on, we're about to go on."

They each kissed her cheeks (because she refused to let her lipstick be smeared) and they took their spots. Once the music started, Rachel put on her show face and stepped onto the stage.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

Finn stepped out from the other side of the stage.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
We will always be pretending_

They slowly began walking towards each other.

_How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
If we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

He was getting closer and Rachel could see something in his eyes, though she couldn't place what it was.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending_

They met in the middle and she pictured Sam and Noah, trying to pour all of her love for them into the song.

_Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like nowhere's safe to go  
And it's such a shame  
Cuz if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know_

Finn moved even closer and suddenly she could see lust, anger and defiance clear in his eyes.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending_

Before she realized what he was doing, Finn leaned down, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. The audience gasped and she pulled away, fighting the urge to slap him. Glaring, she moved to her spot for the next song. Her gleemates were shooting her questioning looks and she shook her head minutely. They needed to focus, not start a fight.

_Hey hey hey you and me  
Keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are  
Hey hey hey you and me  
Keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do_

She tried to avoid looking at Noah or Sam, fearing that they would guess what had happened (if they hadn't already) and attack Finn in the middle of the number.

_Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step onto the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight

She caught Noah looking at her lips and winced internally. As hard as he had kissed her, they had to be at least a little swollen.

_Hey hey hey you and me  
Turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just want to let it rock  
Hey hey hey you and me  
Keep on tearing down the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back let me take control_

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step onto the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Sam was looking at her now.

_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight_

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step onto the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away  
Yeah

Finn smiled softly at her and the urge to slap him was back. She kept her show face up.

_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight_

Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the fun and bite  
I know that we've got the look alright  
Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight

She was breathing hard, the exhilaration of performing mixing with the fear of her boyfriends wrath. They ran off stage, waving to the audience. They're done for the day and they head up to their rooms and it's only once they've stepped into the girls room that Puck turned and punched Finn straight in his stupid face.

"You asshole, what did you do?" he yelled, his fists clenching as Sam and Mike hold onto his shoulders.

Finn cussed, hunched over and holding his nose. "The fucking hell, man?"

"Language, guys!" Shue yelled, stepping between the two of them and holding his arms out.

"Like I fucking care, he fucking kissed our girlfriend," Puck seethed, glaring at his former best friend.

"I know, Puck, but you need to _calm down_. I will handle this." He waited until some of the tension was gone from Puck's shoulders before turning to Finn. "You were way out of line on this one, Finn. I don't pretend to know everything that happens in you guys' lives but I do know that it was made clear that Rachel is with Puck and Sam and you knew that, considering the big fit you had. We talked about this when I asked you to come back and you agreed not to do anything to make waves with the other glee members." Will sighed, rubbing his head. "We're not done with this conversation but I refuse to have it here, in front of everyone. Just… Just stay away from Rachel." He turned to Sam and Puck. "You two, no retaliation, I will deal with Finn later. Do I make myself clear?"

Neither said anything.

"Guys," Shue said warningly.

"Fine," Puck gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Sure," Sam said, not looking at their teacher.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's get something to eat before they announce the finalists." Will smiled at them but it doesn't reach his eyes and everyone knows that it's fake. The group obediently followed him out, all but three of them. Rachel hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, she's squished between two well-muscled bodies, their voices murmuring reassurances into her hair.

"It's not your fault, baby."

"We know you didn't _want_ to kiss him."

"No, but I should have known he was up to something," she sobbed, her arms circling their waists.

"We all knew he was but Mr. Shue wasn't going to change anything," Noah said, rocking them gently.

"There's nothing any of us could have done," Sam added, kissing her temple.

They stood there for a few more seconds before Sam ushered them out, saying they needed to eat. They caught up with everyone in the hotel lobby and Will led them to a small diner not far away. Everyone sat down and Shue slid in across from Finn, since the boy was the only one seated by himself. The two of them spoke quietly for most of the meal, Finn growing irritated, then defiant, then angry and finally defeated. Everyone else spent the time laughing and trying to pretend there wasn't a huge pink elephant in the room.

Then it was time.

They headed back to the hotel with bated breath, hoping that Finn's moment of stupidity (well, he usually acts pretty stupid, so maybe they shouldn't be surprised) didn't ruin everything they worked so hard for.

The list had been posted and everyone was crowded around. New Directions hung back, waiting for a spot to clear and when it did, Rachel moved forward, her body tense with anticipation. Scanning the list, she drooped. The rest of the gleeks were right behind her.

_We didn't make it…_

Santana whirled around and advanced on Finn but Rachel beat her to him, slapping him hard across the face.

"You've ruined EVERYTHING!" she sobbed, raising her hand to slap him again. Shue grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Rachel, stop!"

"HE COST US NATIONALS!"

Shue continued pulling her back. "We'll deal with this in the room," he grunted, wincing when she elbowed him in the jaw. Puck stepped up, grabbing her from their teacher and pinning her arms to her side.

"Rach, calm down," he murmured in her ear, leading her towards the elevators. Sam walked over, wrapping his arms around them and joining Puck in trying to calm down their hysterical girlfriend. Everyone except Finn and Shue got on the elevator and rode it up to their floor. Once they were in the girls room, Santana started screaming in Spanish, pacing the floor and glaring hatefully at the door, as if it were Finn.

The door cracked open. Sam and Noah grabbed Rachel while Mike and Mercedes grabbed Santana, preparing for the worst. Shue walked in and smiled slightly at the sight before sighing.

"There will be no retaliation, guys. Finn said he's quitting Glee for good and he apologized for kissing Rachel. I know, its sucks that we didn't make it to the top ten, but that just means we need to work harder next year to win." He looked at them sympathetically. "But you guys did really good and I'm proud of you." He gave them a small smile before leaving.

They were silent for several minutes until Quinn said, "So, I guess that's it, then."

Rachel visibly deflated. "Yes, that's it."

888

The trip back to Ohio was quiet. Everyone except Will refused to even look Finn's way. The tall boy ignored them back, a small smirk playing over his lips the whole time. The moment they were back at school, Sam wrapped his arm around Rachel and towed her to Puck's truck while the other boy grabbed their bags. They climbed inside Puck's truck and drove to Rachel's house and, after accepting condolences from her father, retreated to her room where the three of them settled on her bed, wrapped around each other.

"There's always next year, baby," Sam murmured.

"We'll get it next year," Noah added.

Rachel just nodded, making a silent promise that, next year, they _would_ win at Nationals, no matter what.

**A/N: Okay, I know, I suck so much :/ Moved to another state and started a new job (not to mention _very_ limited internet access), so it was kinda hard to get this last chapter out, but I made it extra long and added some sexy times in there, so I hope it made it worth it! The final chapter of Revenge Shuffle is also up, so go check it out, please :)**

**Also, it might be a bit before the next installment of the Shuffleverse is up because I want to get a few chapters (if not the whole thing) written before I post anything. Keep an eye out and I hope to see you there!**

**A very special thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this and the other stories and a mega special awesome thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys :)**


End file.
